Moments
by JulyGirl90
Summary: My take on moments that could have been shared between Ichabod and Katrina in their own time, and continued into the present, and future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please bear with me. This is an Ichabod/Katrina fanfic set in their own time period. Not sure if the town they were in was actually Sleepy Hollow when they met, but I'm just gonna go with it being the setting. This would be set about a year after they met, and will be my own take on what they may have experienced in the years before Ichabod faced the Horseman. I will also do my best to stay true to their character personalities, though I don't speak like that, so we'll see how it all works out. **

**And for the usual disclaimer. I do not own Sleepy Hollow, or any of the characters, etc.**

**Moments**

_Sleepy Hollow 1782_

Night had fallen over the town of Sleepy Hollow. Everything was quiet for now. All the hustle and bustle that comes with war had been given a short reprieve. The people of Sleepy Hollow were content with their few moments of peace, taking comfort in time spent with their loved ones. That is, everyone but Ichabod Crane.

Ichabod, who just a year ago, had made the difficult decision to turn his back on all that he knew, was a man not at peace. Though, he truly wanted to be. When he made the decision to turn traitor to England, he knew things would never be the same. He realized that he was giving up everything he knew to fight for a cause that would change him forever, and in the year since his turn, regret for that decision has never entered his mind. However, the regret for the family he would never again be a part of, constantly haunted him. They were ever present in his mind.

This is not to say that he had not developed many acquaintances over the last year, for he had. Even some that he would call friends. He had struck quite the friendship with Abraham van Brunt. A man very different than he to be sure, but one he seemed to get along with none the less. General Washington was a man he held the deepest respect for. The General was one of the most accomplished and well rounded leaders he had ever had the honor of serving under. He had no doubt that any order given by this great man, would be followed to the last detail. Such loyalty, he inspired in his men!

There were others that he had developed quite the camaraderie with, but none like her. The one that caused the spark that ignited like a blaze out of control in his heart. If anyone were to blame for his abandonment of England, it would be her. He has never in his life been so content in the presence of another. Yes, she is to blame! She is to blame for his traitorous act. For his awakening. For his refusal to simply follow any order without question. A trait that had been engrained in him from childhood. She is to blame for all the new wonders he had experienced in the past year. For the future that lay before him. Eidetic memory, or no, the very day he met her would forever be engrained in his memory. In his dreams. Oh, how she has consumed him. Her very name causes his heart to constrict in wonderment._ Katrina_.

Katrina van Tassel. He adores the way saying her name feels upon his lips. The way he hangs on to her every word, lest one might slip by unheard. She was often at camp, tending the wounded. In his observation of her, he has taken notice that she rarely speaks to the men at camp, or the ones lucky enough to be under her care at the infirmary in town. He has also taken note that he was not the only man in his regiment to notice Katrina. He could not blame them. She carries herself in such a way as to cause instant admiration in those blessed enough to be in her presence. Women of the time rarely speak for themselves. Men have somehow come to the conclusion that they, and only they understand the true workings of the world. Katrina, however, pays them no mind. When she does offer words, they are rarely without point. She shows herself to be truly remarkable in her knowledge of the war, and the future she has envisioned for this country. A truly unique soul. A unique soul, that once again must be mentioned, does not go without notice.

Ichabod knows that most men who encounter Katrina take no stock in what she says, and if they do, it is only because they wish to steal her wisdom for their selves. In the aftermath of her presence, little is spoken of what words she has offered. The only observation taken note of is her overwhelming beauty. To hear the men speak of her in such a way unnerves Ichabod. However, he understands the admiration of her beauty, for she is unlike anything he has ever seen before. Words are not enough to describe her. He remembers the first time he saw her. Hair, the most brilliant shade of red. Eyes the greenest he had ever seen. Deep, soulful eyes. Oh, how he could stare into them forever! Skin so white, only made more lovely by the light freckles that dot her arms and shoulders. Yes, Ichabod Crane had taken note of Katrina van Tassel's beauty.

Sadness fills his features as he walks through the brisk night. Thoughts swirling through his mind, as he clenches the letter in his hand; the letter he received only a handful of hours ago. The letter that haunts him this night. If only everything could be as simple as admiring a pretty nurse, but alas, no happiness may remain for long when war is about.

He'd been walking for hours since reading the letter addressed to him, paying no mind to where he wandered. A creaking board above his head draws his notice, and he looks up. The freshly, painted sign of the infirmary swings in the light breeze. He had not even noticed he was near this place. He enters, and finds the infirmary deserted. It would seem the brief reprieve from war had emptied the building. He turns to leave, and that's when he hears her.

"Ichabod?"

He freezes. The sound of her voice sending shivers down his spine. He should not have come here, he thinks.

"Ichabod? Is everything alright?"

He takes a deep breath and turns, a helpless smile upon his face. He takes her in. She is dressed in her usual nurses' uniform. Her curly hair pulled up on her head. Small wisps of her striking red hair falling from beneath her bonnet. She looks tired, he thinks to himself, as she slowly approaches him. A questioning look of concern upon her face.

"Are you hurt?"

He finds his voice, though it comes out in a whisper, "No. I'm not hurt. I...I'm not quite sure why I'm here."

After a moment's pause, he begins again. "I suppose I had nowhere else to go."

She gives a small sympathetic smile, and the rest comes pouring out of him.

"I received a letter from home today."

He closes his eyes with a frown, and slumps down on the bench against the wall. "Or I suppose what used to be my home," he says in resignation.

As she moves to sit beside him, he glances at her and finds that just her mere presence soothes him. Bringing the letter to hold in his lap, he continues. "My father has written me to inform me of the consequences of my actions."

Closing his eyes once more, "I knew he would be angry, furious even, but I never thought he would go so far as to disavow me as his son. To inform me that I was no longer a son of his, or a Crane. I'm not sure what I expected him to say. I simply never fathomed he would go this far. To forbid me from contacting my mother, who is prone to illness when father and I are at odds. In the past, I suppose she believed that as long as our full attention was upon her, there would be no room left for us to concentrate on anything else."

He lets out a long breath, "I'm not quite sure why I'm so upset. I knew I was making a sacrifice when I chose to turn my back on everything I knew. I knew my life would never be the same. Arthur Bernard told me as much. But now that it is here, I'm just not sure how to feel any longer.."

He feels her shift next to him. Her hand grasping his causes his eyes to open slowly. How could something be so soft? So delicate? He can sense it, her eyes are on him now. He dares a glance at her. She is but a few breaths away. Her natural scent overwhelming him. Her eyes, so thoughtful, take him in.

"Do you regret your decision?"

Such a simple question. All it requires is a simple yes or no. He turns from her, and takes a moment to ponder it.

"No. I've never been more sure in my decision. It was the right choice..."

"But it does not stop the pain that comes with it," she offers.

He looks thoughtfully back at her. She understands. He does not know how or why, but she does. What experience could have caused such an understanding of what he was feeling to befall this lovely creature before him? For a moment, he does nothing but look at her, really look at her. As if he could see into her very soul if he looked hard and long enough.

"No, it does not."

She turns to look ahead at the many candles lit throughout the infirmary, and smiles a small smile, one that seems as if it would only be meant for her dearest and most intimate of friends. He relishes in the fact that she has chosen to share it with him.

"I've said it before, and I stand by it." Her eyes meet his once more, "You are a good man, Ichabod Crane."

A slight playfulness enters her eyes, as if she knows a secret he does not. "Besides, Mr. Crane, if you had not made the decision you did, who would keep all the ladies in town on their toes if not you?"

He does not need a mirror to know he has begun to blush. He suddenly is more mesmerized by the candles across the room, than her eyes.

"I do not know what you could possibly mean, Madam."

The laugh she releases lets him know without a doubt that she does not believe him.

"You know good and well what I mean, _Sir_. Every unwed woman in town, and even some older women, that I know for a fact are happily married, has entered into conversation at some point or another in the past year about what a catch you are."

"I'm sure it is not quite what you are making it out to be," he murmurs in a small, still blushing voice.

"Surely, you have noticed the many looks you receive around town?"

He has noticed, but he would never admit it to her. His embarrassment over seventy-three year old, Mrs. Todd, pinching him on his..., well it is too horrible to even remember, still haunted him. He was simply walking through the crowd at one of Abraham's overly extravagant parties when he felt the pinch. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when he felt it. He turned to see Mrs. Todd grinning at him from her seat. Needless to say, he has yet to venture knowingly into her presence since.

"You must be mistaking me with someone else. There _is_ a man in my regiment that has an uncanny resemblance with myself. It must be he that is receiving all this alleged attention."

He clears his throat, and attempts to steer her attention to some other subject. He cannot help but hope she lets the conversation venture in a new direction. "I noticed upon my arrival that the infirmary has a new sign..."

"Do not try to get out of this one, Ichabod. You know it is you that has all the women in a fuss. They are all dead set on becoming, _Mrs. Crane_, before the new year."

She pauses and smiles a knowing smile. One he fears the reason for, and shifts uncomfortably. "Tell me, do any of them have a hope?"

He lets out the breath he had not realized he'd been holding, firmly defeated. "No. I do not believe there will be a new Mrs. Crane gracing our presence any time soon."

"Hmm, well I imagine the women of Sleepy Hollow will be both saddened and relieved at this. I suppose they will just have to try harder to gain your attention."

Thankfully, after this statement, her inquiries into his romantic life, or lack of romantic life, ended at that.

After a while of more pleasant conversation, he felt any more time spent alone with her would be inappropriate.

"Thank you, Madam van Tassel."

At her questioning look, he continues, "For distracting me from my troubles. I truly appreciate your company."

She gives him a sweet smile, and replies, "I appreciate your company as well. "

He rises and begins to make his way to the door, but stops at her hand on his arm.

"You always have a place to come to. I'm always here."

He considers her a moment, and then gives her a bow. Once again, he turns to the door.

"And Ichabod?"

He looks to her and sees that smile he so relishes in gracing her face. "Madam van Tassel is my step mother. Just Katrina will be appreciated more."

Oh, the bliss he felt in that moment.

"Goodnight.._Katrina_."

**I'll probably write some more to go with this. As a continuing story of moments shared between them. Every chapter will most likely have an ending. So, no cliffhangers for when this writer's block that I hear about hits. That is, if everyone doesn't think it was completely terrible, and that I should stop. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter from Katrina's POV. I did my best to try to capture Katrina, but we know so little of her family apart from Ichabod that I kind of had to make it up. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it :)**

**And a little note. In the first chapter, I changed the line where Katrina tells Ichabod that her mother is 'Madam van Tassel', to her step-mother is 'Madam van Tassel'. You'll see why.**

Sleepy Hollow 1773

Secrets. Everyone has them. We keep them from the ones we love. We hide parts of ourselves away, and do our best to only show others what we want them to see.

Katrina van Tassel is no different. Secrets consume her life. She goes through the motions, keeping secrets from those around her. Life is hard enough for a regular person, but for Katrina van Tassel life was nearly unbearable at times. Being a witch is a part of her life that she both loves and despises.

Watching her mother as a girl, Katrina found the secret of being a witch exciting. It was something just for the two of them. Just she and her mother practicing their gift. How she cherished those times. She remembers so clearly her mother tucking her in at night, pulling the covers right under her chin. Whispering secrets. Her mother's hands turning this way and that. Katrina can remember the mesmerizing colors of the magic as it passed through the air above her while her mother told her stories. Those moments are what sustained her through the years where uncertainty and fear began to take root. The years where her mother was gone. Taken from her by a demon. Not the sort of demon that hides under the bed at night, or the sort of demon told around campfires by the other children. No, those demons were imaginary. Only talked of as entertainment. The demon that took her mother was very real. Real and scary and still out there.

Father was gone most of her youth. He knew nothing of her secrets. Being a man that was neither noble nor peasant, he constantly worked. Often when he ventured a visit to his own home, he would remain locked in his study. Ignoring the daughter that so longed for love. For any comfort. The daughter that so feared her own gift, feared discovery, feared that she would forever be alone. That fear still resides deep in her heart today. Only she is much better at hiding it now. Katrina had discovered that she could keep secrets like no other. If no one knew her secrets, then they could not harm her. If she allowed no one into her heart, then they could not destroy it.

Her mother's coven became her own. They praised her power as the strongest in their time. This might have brought her some comfort, if any of the coven had thought of her for anything other than her power. When she came of age, it was not long before her coven elected her their leader. She showed wisdom beyond her years, no doubt from the many hours she spent reading whilst locked in her room, or in the garden outside her home. She would sit on the little bench for hours, simply watching the comings and goings of others. Others that she envied so. Their simple lives of living and loving. Katrina knew this was something she would never have. Love.

Instead, she threw herself into her studies. She had a passion for helping others. The same others that sparked her envy. She did not wish her existence upon anyone. If she could not experience love and happiness, at least they could. She would fight for them. Keep them alive and safe, whether that be protecting them from demons of hell or demons of men.

Katrina was sure of her existence. She knew the direction her life was heading. She determined to herself that if she was condemned to a life of loneliness, then it would be such a life as to make mention. She learned to speak her mind, and refused to be the scared little girl that hid in the shadows. This promise, Katrina kept to herself.

People came to respect her as a woman and nurse. She took pride in this. Her life was continuing in the direction that she had planned. All was right, and then that day happened. It was a day like any other. She was tending to her duties at the infirmary, when she got word that Arthur Bernard, a close friend to the cause, had been taken captive for questioning. As she walked into the room in which he was being held, she took in the scene before her. Arthur Bernard, bound to a chair, blood smearing his lip. Soldiers standing guard as if the bound man might actually try to escape. And _him_.

Lieutenant Ichabod Crane. She remembers the feeling that rushed over her the first time she looked into his eyes. The instant pull that she felt. It was so strong she couldn't hold his stare for long. There was something else about him as well. Something she could not quite place her finger on. Most of the English men that had invaded Sleepy Hollow were ill tempered. Out to show that they were dominant and knew better. Not him. It did not take but a few words for her to decipher that he was different. His eyes betrayed his innermost thoughts. She told him so, as well. This man had a conscience. How strange. As she exited the building, she could not help feeling she had bettered him in their sparring of words.

Later in the day, when he found her by the shore, she recognized him for who he truly was. A man with the power to bear witness. She walked away from him feeling as though everything had changed. Never had she expected to find a man like this among the enemy. A man void of coldness. A man who wanted to show mercy to his enemy.

Now, two years later, that man had become so deeply engrained into her heart she knew not what to do. And now with the latest news her father had announced, she felt less sure of herself. She had come so far. Stopped hiding herself from others. People knew who she was, and respected her. Her coven looked to her for guidance. She was in control of her life. Right until this moment. And now everything was different. Abraham van Brunt. Her father had arranged an engagement for her with this man. Her father, that so rarely took the time to even notice his only daughter, had decided her fate with this man. She had lost her control.

Abraham was a nice enough man. She knew him from the many parties around town. He was a catch by any woman's standards, and had the wealth to ensure she and her family lived in comfort for the rest of their days. She should be happy about this prospect. But the only thought that she could form at the moment was that of Ichabod. Ichabod, who had come so unexpectantly into her life. Ichabod, who was kind, and considerate. Ichabod, who she tried so desperately to dislike; an endeavor that left her even more enthralled with him than before. She did not want to love this man. Loving him meant she had lost control. Had allowed someone the power to enter her heart and destroy it. She had long ago concluded that she would never find happiness or love in anything other than her work as a nurse and witch. He had changed that. She had entertained the thought of the two of them more than once. Thoughts of them she had done her best to banish, but consumed her none the less. And now, thoughts she knew would never come to pass.

As she listened to Abraham make the announcement of their engagement, she felt as though the walls were closing in around her. The shouts of congratulations and cheering ring in her ears as she tries to catch her breath and offer a tight smile. As Abraham and her father begin to move about the room accepting well wishes, she becomes lost in the crowd. She needs air.

Once she makes it out onto the front porch, she leans against the rail, and takes in a deep breath. The thoughts swirling through her mind nearly make her miss the presence in the shadows. Her instincts as a witch and her state of emotions make her turn more quickly and defensively than she normally would have. What she finds makes her heart drop.

"Ichabod."

He's leaning against the wall of the porch, staring as if right through her. He seems to catch himself, and offers her a small, yet uncomfortable smile.

"Madam van Tassel. I'm sorry to have startled you."

She thought her heart could not have possibly dropped any further. But hearing Ichabod revert to addressing her so formally once more, caused her heart to do just that.

"You didn't. I was just getting some air."

She offered him a smile.

"There are so many people inside. I needed a moment to myself."

He stands to his full height, "Would you like me to return indoors?"

With a start, much too quickly and forcefully she answered, "No!"

An embarrassed smile upon her face, she continued, "No, stay."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the sort of which she never imagined she would share with Ichabod, he began to speak.

"I suppose I owe you congratulations."

The uncomfortable smile that remains on his face does not help the feeling of dread that begins to build within her.

"Thank you."

Looking down at her hands she's at a loss for what else to say. A feeling so foreign. Katrina rarely finds herself without a response. Thankfully, Ichabod saves her from having to form one.

"Abraham is a good man. He's quite taken with you. I have no doubt the two of you will find much happiness together."

Turning back to face the night, she places her hands on the rails, "He is a good man."

She felt him move closer, joining her at the railing. Glancing up at him, she absorbs the way he holds himself. The way he stands, hands clasped behind his back. Taking in everything around him all at once. What she wouldn't give to be able to look into his mind. See what he was thinking. Now more than ever.

"To be completely honest, we have not shared that many conversations. I know next to nothing about him."

A bitter laugh makes its way to the surface. One she hadn't meant to release. But with Ichabod, she found herself constantly doing and saying things she normally wouldn't with others.

"I suppose that's the flaw with arranged marriages. Not knowing who you are about to begin a life with. At least for women, who are traded like their father's favorite cattle."

She can tell she has caught him off guard. Though Ichabod and she had become close friends over the last two years, she can tell she still has the ability to surprise him with how outspoken she can be at times.

"I'm sure you're father is only doing what he feels is best for you."

"My father is doing what is best for himself. Abraham is a very wealthy man. My father will prosper greatly from this arrangement. I have very little choice in the matter."

A genuine smile replaces the shocked expression on his face.

"I cannot imagine someone making you do something that you do not want to do."

"My father has made it abundantly clear that I have no say in this matter. This arrangement is the first time he has ever found a use for me, and... I cannot help but want to make him happy."

To hear herself admitting this to someone other than herself, was strange. Ichabod simply made it too easy to unleash all the emotions she kept held back from the world. And as she looks to him now, she can almost see him working out the thoughts in his head.

"Does not your happiness matter?"

Closing her eyes, she was thankful for the night to cover the unshed tears building behind her lids.

"My happiness is irrelevant."

She felt him move closer, as if to touch her, "Katrina..."

"Katrina? Are you out here?"

The sound of Abraham's voice was something akin to having a bucket of water thrown over her. As she turns to face Abraham, she feels Ichabod take a step away from her.

"Abraham."

"Ah, Ichabod. You're here as well. Good. Come inside. We're about to make a toast."

Clearing his throat, Ichabod steps forward, "Of course."

As Abraham offers his hand to guide her back indoors, Katrina can't help but wonder what Ichabod would have said given the chance. She knows what she would liked to have heard. What would have made her happy, despite her earlier statement that her happiness was irrelevant.

Another secret she supposed. Another secret to bury deep within herself. And hopefully another secret that's pain would lessen with time. Though she knew not how.

**Thanks for reading. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sleepy Hollow 1773_

The sound of gun and cannon fire explodes through the woods surrounding Sleepy Hollow. Soldiers and nurses alike run from tent to tent, gathering the needed supplies. Triage is overflowing with wounded soldiers, the nurses nearly overwhelmed. Katrina does her best to help where she can, at times having to make the difficult choice of when to move on from one wounded man, whom she knew had no chance, to one she knew could be saved.

She helps one of the other nurses hold down a young man as the doctor does his best to assess the damage. The amount of blood making it difficult to see the majority of his wounds. The screaming all around drowning out the doctors words. Everything seems like a blur in the chaos around her.

After what seems like hours, the fight is finished. The wounded still pouring in.

And then, through the chaos, she hears him.

"Help. Someone help us."

Carrying a young man under one arm, Ichabod stumbles into the tent. As others rush to help relieve him of the boy, he collapses to the ground.

He looks up to the doctor, "You must save him."

Before Katrina has a chance to ask him if he's wounded, the doctor yells for her assistance with the boy. Looking back at Ichabod, who has now regained himself, she rushes to the cot. Upon checking the boy over, she recognizes the young man. No more than seventeen years of age.

She cannot help but think he is much too young to be here.

Ichabod makes his way to stand opposite her beside the boy. For the first time, she gets a good look at him, and the state of him throws her. His eyes are wild, blood staining his clothes and face. He looks as though he's gone mad.

"I swore to his mother that I would keep him safe. I _swore_ to her."

He looks to the doctor, who is doing his best to stop the boys bleeding, "You must save him! Do not let him die!"

As the doctor yells for more help, another nurse rushes forward. The boy screams when the doctor makes a large cut. This seems to push Ichabod over the edge, as he grabs for the doctor. "Stop! You're hurting him. I brought him to you to save, not harm!"

"Someone get him out!"

"I am not leaving!"

"Get him out now!"

Two soldiers rush forward to grab him, but he jerks away from them, cursing them as he does. "I said I am not leaving! To come near me again would be a mistake."

It was the way he said it that made Katrina's blood run cold. Never had she heard Ichabod speak in such a way. He was usually so calm. Well-mannered to a fault. With the way he was speaking now, it was as if he was a completely different man.

Looking Ichabod squarely in the eye, the doctor stands his ground. "I will not touch this boy again until you leave this tent."

She can see Ichabod preparing for a fight. Katrina turns to Mary, the nurse that had come forward to help. "Take over the pressure to his wound. Hold it tight. Do you have it?"

"Yes."

As she wipes some of the blood from her hands, she approaches him.

"Ichabod."

He's still staring at the doctor, in a battle of wills. She moves to stand directly in front of him, doing her best to block his sight of the doctor. Reaching forth to touch his arm, he jerks to look at her as if she burned him.

Very slowly, she says, "Ichabod. Come with me."

He stares at her a moment longer, looking at her as though she weren't real. She pulls at his arm, "Ichabod, please. I swear to you, they will do everything possible to save this boy. But you must come with me."

With one last scathing look toward the doctor, he finally concedes, and allows her to lead him from the tent. Upon reaching the outside, he pulls from her and starts pacing back and forth. Hands fidgeting, occasionally expanding and contracting in his usual manner.

"I swore...I swore to his mother that no harm would come to him. I swore to her."

She can do nothing but stand and watch, taking note that he wasn't really speaking to her.

Katrina was there the day that Ichabod made this promise. Abraham and Ichabod had been tasked with recruiting men to the cause. The boy, William, had signed up last minute, against his mother's wishes. His father had already perished in the war, and he wanted to do his part. Avenge his father. Ichabod had done his best to talk the boy out of it, but Abraham had said to give the boy his right to vengeance. He deserved the chance to prove himself. Defeated, Ichabod looked to William's mother, giving her his word that he would look after the boy. And he did. Whenever Ichabod went out on a mission, William was right there with him. He spent hours teaching William how to shoot his rifle, handle a sword, and even the different techniques to tracking. The boy was a quick study, and held on to Ichabod's every word.

As the war continued to rage on, Ichabod became like a second father to the boy, something Abraham had a difficult time understanding. The boy was the son of a butcher, someone Abraham considered of little value to the war. Katrina understood though. Ichabod had no family to speak of any longer, and this boy was clearly in need of someone to guide him. Katrina also knew that Ichabod needed a purpose. William became his purpose. Someone that Ichabod could pass his knowledge on to. He wanted to save the boy from a life of vengeance, and give him something to be proud of. William had even begun to take on Ichabod's sense of humor, an acquired taste, that Katrina absolutely adored. She had spent many nights smiling at the two of them as they told their stories to lighten the mood at some of the more overly extravagant parties in town.

But now, as William lie inside the tent barely alive, Katrina knew not what to say to Ichabod.

"The only thing this war has brought is death!"

As he shouts this, he kicks out at the buckets and crates lining the ground, sending supplies scattering. Those standing near shoot him a momentarily surprised glance, but one look from Katrina sends them about their business.

"He can't die. I was supposed to protect him. I took my eyes from him for a moment. Only a moment..."

Collapsing to his knees, he holds his blood stained hands in front of him. Staring at them as if they were not his own. Slowly, she approaches him, not entirely sure what to do, only knowing she has to help him.

"Ichabod..."

Kneeling down before him, she takes his hands in her own. For a moment, she merely focuses on their connected hands. Their hands that fit so perfectly together.

As she looks up to try to catch his eyes, she notices the tear tracks mingling with the blood, as they fall from behind his closed eyes.

"Oh, Ichabod."

Reaching forward, she brings herself closer to him. Wrapping her arms around him, guiding his head to rest upon her shoulder.

She knew there was nothing she could say to him to ease his suffering. But how she wished she could take his pain upon herself. She leaned in to him. Whispering in his ear, "This was not your fault."

At her words, his hands dug into her sides painfully, but she did not let on. She knew he needed an outlet. Sobs wrack his body. The chill in the autumn air causing him to shiver in his blood soaked uniform.

From her position, she can see the doctor exit the tent. With a slight shake of his head, he returns inside. She knew the moment she looked at the boy, there was little hope.

Letting her eyes slide shut, she continues to simply hold him, not willing to release him just yet. She knows the moment she does, reality of William's death will only cause him further pain.

After a while, his shaking stops, and the pressure he holds against her waist eases.

She leans back and sits upon her heels. Resting her forehead against his, she softly whispers, "Ichabod, I'm _so_..sorry."

He seems to know without her telling him that William is gone. The complete and utter sadness that takes over his features breaks her heart.

"How am I to tell his mother? I swore to her that I would return him home safely."

Taking a deep breath, she assures him, "I'm not sure, Ichabod."

She desperately wished there was an answer to his question. As a nurse, in a town lacking many doctors, she has the unfortunate knowledge of how delivering this type of news usually went. She has found that rarely do the families who receive news of this kind actually hear what the messenger has to say.

Nodding his head against hers, she can feel him trying to get his breathing under control. They sit there, just leaning into each other for she knew not how long, when, at last, he pulls away, blue eyes meeting hers.

"Thank you, Katrina."

As he stands, he grabs her hands and brings her to her feet along with him. "I must apologize to the doctor. I should not have gone on the way I did. I know he was doing all he could for William."

"There is no need, Ichabod. He understands. What you should do is come inside where I can tend to your wounds."

"No. I'm fine. My wounds are only minor.."

"Ichabod," she cuts in, "I will not take no for answer."

Refusing to release his hand, she begins leading him inside, past all the sheet covered faces. Thankful, he is not among the fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of the dialogue is pulled directly from the episode, "Necromancer". Hope you guys enjoy!**

_Sleepy Hollow 1774_

A slight breeze pushes against his face as he makes his way down the street. Sleepy Hollow is alive with joy at the upcoming festival later in the week. Every sort of vendor imaginable flocking to the street. The scent of flowers in the air from the booths being arranged.

As he walks along, giving a courteous nod at the occasional lady he passes by, he listens as Abraham continues in his conversation. They are on their way to where, he knows not. Earlier in the morning, Abraham had practically begged Ichabod to accompany him down the street in order to gain his opinion upon something. This he did not know the reason to, either.

Curiosity, more than anything, caused him to pull himself from the many letters to various individuals he had been writing, to accompany his friend on this unknown outing.

Abraham seemed oddly excited. Which only furthered Ichabod's curiosity. He could not fathom where it was they could be going this early in the day to cause such the amount of excitement as Abraham was exhibiting.

As they came to the door of one of the more lavish houses in town, Ichabod found himself glad he would finally gain the answer to his burning curiosity. The housemaid that answered the door relieved them of their hats and coats, for which Ichabod gave a warm thanks and small smile. He always felt it best to be as kind to others, even those considered of a lower social standing than he, as he wished to be given himself. As another young housemaid led them further into the house, Ichabod found himself admiring the architecture of the building. He was always struck by how different the architecture of the buildings in the colonies were in comparison to the ones in his homeland.

As he was pondering this, another man entered the room carrying a small case. Ichabod assumed this man was the reason behind this morning's adventure.

Making his way over to the pair, the man reached out his hand to Abraham.

"Ah, Mr. Van Brunt, I'm so pleased you could make it this morning. After yesterday's cancellation, I was afraid you'd had a change of heart."

"Some urgent matters arose that needed my attention. I, however, am glad for it. I now have someone to give a second opinion on the decision. Mr. Sutton, might I introduce you to my dear friend, Ichabod Crane."

With a slight nod of his head, Ichabod gave a smile to the man. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir. Though, I must admit, I know not why I am making it. Abraham has been very secretive about this morning's agenda."

"Of course, of course! Let us get right to it then. I have some rather rare pieces here for you to choose from Mr. Van Brunt."

Abraham and Mr. Sutton took seats opposite each other, while Ichabod opted to remain standing. Upon laying the case open on the table, realization dawned on Ichabod of why he was here and what this morning's curious journey was for. Mr. Sutton began removing a variety of jewels from the case to lay out on the table. As Abraham leaned in to get a closer look, Ichabod had to remind himself to breathe. Katrina. Of course she was the reason behind Abraham's excitement this morning.

In the handful of months since the announcement of their engagement, Abraham had been oddly jubilant. Something Ichabod had found curious in and of itself. The engagement was an arrangement, one he knew from Katrina's confession the night of the announcement, that she was none too thrilled about. Abraham on the other hand, seemed exactly the opposite.

He would go on and on about how beautiful Katrina was. Ichabod agreed of course. There was no denying Katrina's beauty. No one else in the colonies could compare from what he had seen. Ichabod considered her to be a truly unique woman. Never had he met anyone quite like her.

But Abraham's excitement over the upcoming engagement was not shared by his friend. Yes, Ichabod wished them the very best in life. They were remarkable people. Two of his closest and dearest of friends. But he could not help the feeling of nearly overwhelming jealousy that consumed him upon hearing Abraham speak of her, or worse, seeing the two of them together. Ichabod had honestly tried his hardest to stomp out this feeling, but it never seemed to truly leave him.

At times, he thought himself possessed by one of the nightmarish demons he was beginning to realize existed. Thoughts of Katrina constantly haunted him. Her smile. The sound of her voice. Her green eyes. She, however, was not his betrothed to dream about, but Abraham's, his best friend. His love for Katrina was something that had to be pushed to the farthest corner of his heart, for he knew nothing could ever come of it.

The two men began conversing over the different pieces, each one more extravagant than the last. Ichabod truly wished he had remained behind to finish writing his letters.

Handing the latest piece over to Abraham, the man explains,

"This one, sir, is sure to melt her heart. There's no other like it in the colonies."

After a moments examination, Abraham offered his thoughts. "I think I rather like it for her."

Ichabod did his best to keep his expression under control. This entire outing was absurd. The piece was the farthest from what Katrina would want. Ichabod knew Abraham wanted to give Katrina something she would like, but the longer they stood here, the more Ichabod realized just how little his friend knew about Katrina.

"What do you think Ichabod?"

Looking from one man to the other, Ichabod did his best to force a smile. "Yes, it's a ... it's a beautiful piece."

A little impatiently Abraham prods, "It's the best one."

"It's not my place."

"Ichabod, this is important."

Letting out a breath, "Right, I'm...I'm not sure it suits Katrina."

Looking back at the necklace, Abraham examines it once more, before handing it back to Mr. Sutton. Ichabod glances at the table, already knowing which one to offer. Picking the piece up, he holds the dark green stone in his palm, allowing the chain to hang over the side.

"This one. It embodies her elegance, simplicity, beauty, and _restraint_."

He directs the latter part of his sentence toward Mr. Sutton. He notices Abraham glance Mr. Sutton's way as well, who in turn offers a thin smile and nod. Sighing, Abraham snaps his fingers at Mr. Sutton, "Uh, very well."

Pleased with himself, Ichabod hands Mr. Sutton the piece, as Abraham lifts a hand, "I'm trusting you."

Offering a last tight smile, Ichabod nods his acceptance of this.

Finally, after clearing up the last of the details with Mrs. Sutton, Abraham joined Ichabod out on the porch. As they walked back down the street, Abraham and he fell into conversation about the party occurring at that very same house later this evening, and the upcoming festival in town later in the week.

"I believe I will give it to her this evening at the party. Do you think that will be an appropriate time, Ichabod?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sure she will be delighted with it."

"Of course."

Coming to a stop and turning to Ichabod, Abraham grabbed him by the arm. "You must come as well Ichabod."

"Oh no. I couldn't..."

"But you must! It will be a lovely party. Many of the most staunch supporters of the war will be in attendance, and I hear there will even be entertainment. Ichabod, tell me you will come."

This day was turning out very differently than Ichabod would have liked.

The entertainment Abraham had been referring to was that of a glass armonica. A beautiful instrument to be sure, but by far the least interesting part of the evening. Ichabod was not sure what he was doing here. Everyone in the room was a noble of some sort, and while in his past Ichabod would have jumped at the opportunity to converse with them and exert his knowledge, today, he simply wanted to return to his room.

Abraham and Katrina were standing a few feet away, and Ichabod found he could not help but to steal glances at her. She was absolutely stunning in her dress. Her hair pulled up perfectly. It must have taken hours to prepare, and Ichabod imagined Katrina had hated every minute of it. He knew she found all this fuss over dresses and hair to be trivial. He did as well. Ichabod found he preferred her in a more natural state. Her hair down, or pulled up in a simple manner. The way she looked when she was working at the infirmary. Immersed in her work.

As the music ended, Ichabod noticed Abraham turn to Katrina. "Turn around, Darling."

As she did so, Abraham brought the necklace up and around her neck. Looking down to view the piece, Katrina brought her hand up to touch it. Looking positively pleased with himself as he locked the necklace in place, Abraham then proceeded to pull Katrina's hair up and out of it, letting it twirl around his fingers as he released it. "There...we...go."

When Katrina looked back up, her eyes met his, and he offered a small smile, which she returned. Pulling her eyes from his, she turned to Abraham. "It's perfect. Exactly what I would have chosen."

"I knew it would be."

Ichabod suddenly found himself admiring the floor of the house in the same manner he had observed the rest of it earlier.

"Ah, Rutledge is here, with news from the crown. Word is they're sending troops to disrupt Congress."

With a kiss to Katrina's cheek, which she offered what seemed to be an uncomfortable smile to, he and his parents moved to greet the newest arrival.

Turning to Ichabod, Katrina held out her arm, to which he readily took. As they began moving slowly across the room, Katrina began the conversation, "You picked this out, didn't you?"

"Sorry?"

A knowing smile crossed her face, "Abraham's taste is far more excessive."

Ichabod could not help the smile that overtook his face as they came to a stop.

"He's not bought anything of the kind for me."

Rounding to face her, and positively giddy at her guess, he replied, "Perhaps he's learning."

When her expression appears doubtful at this, he continues, "I merely consulted. Take no offence."

Offering a small smile, Katrina glanced in Abraham's direction, causing him to do so as well. His friend seemed knee deep in politics at the moment. Abraham always enjoyed those sort of talks, and Ichabod found himself grateful for this. It gave him these treasured moments of conversation with Katrina. His observation of the men from afar was broken, however, at Katrina's next words.

"I'm breaking off the engagement."

Shocked, Ichabod felt he must have heard her wrong, but when her face revealed he obviously hadn't. Ichabod gave a hasty reply, "You can't."

"I'm telling Abraham tonight."

"Katrina...I know an arranged marriage is not the stuff of fairy tales, but Abraham's from a good family, and... he loves you."

"I do not love him. I never have. My heart belongs to another."

Realization clouds his features. He'd known Katrina was not in love with Abraham by any means, but to hear her say that her heart belonged to another, made his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He simply knew. But instead of elation at the words he could only have ever imagined her saying, he felt dread. Looking about the room, he felt as if all eyes were on him.

"I cannot betray my friend."

She remains steadfast, "This isn't about you, dear Ichabod. This is my life. I am breaking off the engagement because it isn't right for me."

More than anything, he feared for her. He knew the result this kind of decision could reap.

"There are consequences."

He'd barely gotten the words out before she voiced her next statement. "As there were when you turned your back on England, remember?"

Of course, he remembered. How could he forget? She was the only one who really knew the consequences that he had faced.

"All of this... it's the remnants of a life we are fighting to leave behind. I do not wish to go to the effort of creating an independent country, only to have it dictated by the same _senseless_ customs as our motherland. If and when I marry, it will be out of love. Otherwise, I know not what I'm fighting for."

He gave her the only words he could, the truth, "You deserve nothing less than love."

"And I love you, Ichabod."

There were few times in his life that Ichabod Crane found himself speechless, but this one. This one left him more than speechless. It also left him tired, jubilant, confused, and overwhelmed. She loved him. Katrina loved him.

Even after Abraham had returned to deliver her home, and Ichabod had returned to his quarters, he was still reeling from her confession. Abraham had appeared at her side so quickly after her statement, Ichabod feared he had overheard. Thankfully, he hadn't. Never before had he been so glad for an interruption, for it gave him time to give her words more thought.

He'd walked the entire way home in a daze. What a day this had turned out to be indeed. Of course, he loved Katrina. There was no question about it. Ever since their very first meeting, Ichabod had held an admiration of her. An admiration that turned into an even deeper love with every new discovery he made concerning her.

A part of him had always hoped she felt something for him as well, and now that he knew she did, he went over every conversation he'd ever had with her. An easy enough task for him with his eidetic memory. All the small smiles. The looks. Her subtle hints. Ichabod considered himself an intelligent man, but somehow, he'd missed all of the signs. He'd always known she cared, but now he realized just how much. Love.

But the consequences! The betrayal Abraham would feel. His best friend. Katrina had said this decision to end her engagement was not about him, but even still. If anyone were to even suspect that the reason for the ending of the engagement was because of him, Katrina would face dire consequences. He could not begin to imagine what others around town would say. Not that he cared too much one way or the other about their opinion of him, but Katrina. He could not bear the thought of her facing such scrutiny.

Still, he could not help but be thrilled. Katrina loved him. He'd imagined a life with her so many times. Only he never thought for a moment this imagined life could come to pass. She'd always been out of his reach, but now... Oh, how very confused he was! Somehow, he knew sleep would elude him this night.

**Ichabod is so hard to write. Sorry if I lost his character's personality in here. He's so complex. Hope it was enjoyable anyway. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sleepy Hollow 1774_

The past week had been a blur for Katrina van Tassel. A blur she was ready to put behind her. From her decision to end her engagement with Abraham, to the actual ending of the engagement to Abraham, to her father's reaction to it all.

Her father had been absolutely livid with her. He went on and on about how she was ruining her family, and how they could have been set for life. She had bore his tirade with as much patience as she could muster. But eventually, she had been forced to interrupt him, and inform him that he had dictated her life for far long enough. When and who she married would be her choice, and no others. At this, he got unusually quiet. His only reaction came in the form of his retreating to his old habit of locking himself in his office and ignoring her completely. It hurt her. She wanted her father to be proud of her, but she could not let that desire rule her life.

In the end, she would have preferred her father's tirade a thousand times over than to relive even once the reason behind it in the first place. It was an awful task to carry out, but one that had to be done regardless. She never had any intention of hurting Abraham, but she could not bring herself to continue the facade of a life that would have lain before her had she not.

The conversation she had with him after the party that night had been full of tension to say the least. As she stood there, on the front porch of her house, she did her best to conjure the right words to explain her reasoning to Abraham. Conjuring spells was a much easier task. If only there were a spell to make Abraham understand. In the end, all she could do was hand him back the necklace he had presented her with earlier in the day, and express how truly sorry she was. To say he was put out, would have been stating it lightly. Though he did not cause a scene, for which she was thankful. Most likely more for his benefit, than hers. Abraham always tried to keep himself in a good light.

The next day, she entered the infirmary to begin a long days work. Upon her arrival, Alfred Knapp, one of her fellow coven members, and a close friend, was there at the request of a soldier who had been wounded and near death. She gave him a nod, and set about her tasks. After a while, he had found her to explain that he had news that progress was being made in resolving this conflict. To her surprise, he informed her that Abraham and Ichabod had left earlier that morning on a mission of great importance.

Her coven kept a close eye on the war. Helping anywhere they could. Providing guidance and power where needed. She felt it was her mission in life to help fight the darkness that loomed ever near. A darkness that continued to grow with every day that passed. At times, in the past, she had found herself feeling as though they might never defeat the enemy. At least until she met Ichabod. He had given her hope. Hope that the war could be won. Hope that life would continue on. And hope that her life would not be as desolate as she had once thought. Ichabod Crane had forever changed her. For the better.

He made her want more for herself. More for her life and future. For the first time, she could imagine a life of happiness and know it could be possible. Once she recognized Ichabod for who he was. A Witness. She made it her mission to keep him as safe as possible. She remained near him. And the more she discovered about him, the more she wanted to continue learning. He had the ability to draw her completely in, and cause her to forget everything around her. Which is precisely why she spent so much time trying to fight her feelings. She had spent so much of her life guarding her heart. Protecting it as best she could. But with Ichabod, she knew it to be safe. Knew he would never harm her in any way.

Now, as she worked, she came to the conclusion that she would cement this past week in her mind forever as the week that her life turned around.

The next couple of days went by fairly less eventful, and then the messenger came. Alfred came to her in quite a frazzled state to report that only one of the two men that left with the Declaration of Resolves had made it to their destination. The other had been killed in route. Katrina felt as though her heart had stopped beating.

"What do you mean one has been killed?"

"They were attacked by the enemy, and one fell."

She couldn't form the words to ask which one. Alfred seemed to read her thoughts.

"We know not whether it was Ichabod or Abraham. All the messenger relayed was that the Declaration had been delivered safely by one of our men, despite the attack. It was more so a letter of confirmation, than notification."

Katrina felt faint.

"While the death of Abraham would be regrettable, the death of the Witness would be catastrophic. Though, I shall be sympathetic to your plight, Katrina, if your betrothed is the fallen man."

Of course, no one but her father and Abraham knew of the broken engagement. Alfred must be assuming her suddenly distraught appearance was over worry for Abraham. And it was in part. She wished Abraham no harm. But the thought of Ichabod being in harm, or worse. The thought nearly paralyzed her.

"When will we know?"

"I'm not sure. The messenger did not say."

Perfect. They would be left to wonder.

"I must return to the church. I only came by to inform you of the latest news."

As she watched him leave, Katrina found she could no longer hold herself upright. This was exactly what she had always been afraid of. Why she had always held people at a distance. Letting someone into her heart only to have it broken. If it was Ichabod...

No. It couldn't be. He was the Witness. He had a destiny. There was too much left for him to do.

As the days passed, and no word came. Katrina found she grew more agitated. Word should have come by now. Something should have happened.

And then she saw him. He was standing outside the Post speaking with another soldier. Safe. He was safe. She'd never felt such relief as she did in that moment. That is, until he turned, and his eyes caught hers. All she wanted to do was run to him, but she knew she could not. As far as anyone knew, Abraham was still her betrothed. Abraham. Ichabod's appearance meant that Abraham had been the one to be killed. A fate she wished had not been bestowed upon him. He had been a good man, and did not deserve to have his life end in such a violent way.

Ichabod moving towards her interrupted her thoughts. Katrina could tell he was distressed. Abraham had been his best friend. Her heart broke for him.

Upon reaching her, Ichabod gave his customary bow. "Katrina."

Reaching up to touch a deep gash on his cheek, she whispered, "You're hurt."

"I..I'm fine."

Looking to the ground, she could tell he was avoiding her eyes. "Katrina, I've something to tell you. Though, I'm not entirely sure how..."

"About Abraham? When I saw you. I knew it was he who fell. Ichabod, I'm so sorry."

She observed his darting eyes, and shifting feet. Something was wrong. He knew she didn't love Abraham. Though, Abraham had been Ichabod's friend, and of course he would be upset, but his behavior suggested something more.

"It's my fault."

Letting her hand fall from his face to his arm, "What do you mean? What's your fault?"

He still refused to meet her eyes, even as he took a step back from her causing her hand to release him. He glanced around at the busy street. It only took her a moment to realize that he was worried someone would see them and assume.

"Ichabod. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

His breathing was starting to pick up as he continued to glance around. "Stop it."

Startled, his eyes finally met hers. She imagined it was the sound of her voice that caused it. She hated they had to be careful of others. That her love for him had to be hidden because of what others might think. Her desperation for answers found its way into her voice. Soft, but stern.

"You can tell me anything, Ichabod."

"Katrina, I...I killed him."

Confusion took hold of her. "What do you mean? Abraham was killed en route."

Taking a deep breath, Ichabod began pacing. "No, before we were ambushed, we fought. He was so upset over the engagement. Distracted. He wouldn't stop."

She could tell he was still nervous of their surroundings. Grabbing him by the arm, she led him away from the busy street until they reached a more private area. Once she was sure they were alone, she turned back to him, still not releasing his arm.

"Now tell me what happened."

His breathing was still a bit erratic. He looked practically scared to death. Bringing her hand up to his face, she gently cupped his cheek. At her touch, his eyes closed, and his breathing began to calm.

"Ichabod. You are a good man. Whatever happened between you and Abraham, I'm sure it was not your doing."

Pulling his face from her hand, and bringing it down to hold between his own. "But it was. I..I told him.

He was staring at their hands as he spoke, so she could not read in his eyes his entire meaning.

"Told him... You mean?"

His tense shoulders dropped as if in resignation. "Yes."

Her own eyes closed for a moment, as she took in a deep breath. Upon opening them back up, she took a step closer to him, taking her hands from his and bringing them up to cup his face. "Ichabod, whatever occurred between you and Abraham, I will not believe it was your fault."

"But it was, Katrina. I never should have said anything to him."

He once again began to pace. "He wouldn't put aside his thoughts of your breaking off the engagement. He was distracted. Understandably of course, but we were in enemy territory, and he was making us an easy target."

Katrina observed his agitation beginning to make its way into his hands. Ichabod was a very expressive man when it came to his hands. When he turned to her, she could see in his eyes just how upset he really was. "Katrina, I swear to you, I never meant for it to happen this way. I had to stop him though. He began to question why you had done it, and he thought you believed yourself too good for him. He wasn't even upset that he had lost you as much as he was worried about how it would make him look. I could not allow him to speak of you in such a way. So, I told him the truth. I only wanted him to know that it had nothing to do with his money or status."

A wagon passed by them, distracting Ichabod from his retelling. Katrina turned to watch as it passed, giving a small smile to the driver. Once it was gone, she turned back to Ichabod. He looked positively ill. Walking closer to him, "It's alright, Ichabod. It was your right to tell him. He was your friend."

Self loathing. She could see it all over him. In his eyes and body language. "But it wasn't the time. He became so angry, so quickly. He accused me of having purposefully done it. He drew his sword, and would not listen to reason. We dueled, and he overcame me. I honestly do not know what he would have done, had he not been interrupted. As he stood over me, a shot was fired, and the enemy was upon us. I had no choice but to leave him. There were too many of them, and our mission was too important."

Turning his back to her, "I may as well have run him through myself."

She felt as though he had yet more to say, and she was not wrong. "I am undeserving of your love Katrina."

"Ichabod."  
"_No_!"

He turned back to face her. "Abraham is dead because of his pride. Because he could not see beyond what he wanted. I will not make the same mistake as him. I will not let what I want cloud my judgment. You deserve better, Katrina. Better than what either he or I could offer. I have nothing to give you. And though I know you do not care for it, he could have at least offered you a life of comfort. I have robbed you of even that. I'm sorry, Katrina."

She was stunned. No words were forming in her mind. As she was trying to formulate a thought, Ichabod apologized once more, bowed, and departed.

Katrina continued to stand there and watch as he walked down the street. When she could no longer see him, it was like her mind clicked back on. As she turned to walk back to the infirmary, her mind kept puzzling over what had just occurred. She could not believe it, but she was sure of one thing. Ichabod Crane would not have the last word this day.

* * *

As night set in to Sleepy Hollow, Katrina made her way down the dimly lit street. After her morning encounter with Ichabod, and a long grueling day at the infirmary, Katrina's mood had went from bad to worse. She was absolutely infuriated. The nerve of the men in her life. All her life, she has dealt with her father's distant ruling. The man rarely showed his face to her, and yet still he dictated her life. Then, Abraham came along to try to control everything from her dress to who she spoke to. And now, Ichabod Crane has deemed himself her own personal savior. Apparently, who she chose to love, was not her decision to make either. How could she make that decision? She was a woman after all. And everyone knows women can't do anything but bake bread and nurse their children.

As she approached the small barracks that housed a few soldiers, she found she had worked herself up into quite a frenzy. Rather than knocking on the door, asking for Ichabod, and waiting for him to come out, Katrina completely bypassed proper procedure and barged right in the door. It was late, and most of the men were already in bed. At her loud and sudden entrance, many of the men sat up startled. She should have been embarrassed, but her anger was pushing her forward without much thought being put into her actions. Looking around, she did not see Ichabod right off.

"Katrina!? What in the name of-"

"I need to speak to you. Outside. _Now_."

Not waiting for a response, she turned on her heel, and made her way outside. She paced back and forth in the yard, waiting for Ichabod to show himself. Her agitation growing greater with every moment that passed while she waited. Finally, Ichabod emerged and made his way to her. She could see he was about to speak, most likely to reprimand her for her inappropriate late night visit. That would be so like him. So, before he could begin his rant, she jumped right into hers as he neared.

"Just who do you think you are Ichabod Crane? What right do you have to tell me how or what I should feel? Have I not the sense to come to my own conclusions? And then to leave before I even have the chance to voice my own thoughts on the situation. How dare you!"

As she yelled at him, she began jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Katrina-"

"Do not speak to me!"

She felt like she had lost all her control. Since the moment she had met him, he had kept her mind in a complete state of confusion and swirling emotions. Evoking such feelings in her as she had never felt or could ever have imagined. It had taken three years for her to get to this point. The point where she could reveal her love to him, and have him return it. And now to have him do this?

"You are the most stubborn, self-deprecating, _know-it-all_ man I've ever met in my life! You have no right to tell me how I should feel. You have no right to make decisions for my life. And you have absolutely no right to tell me who I should love. Who I choose to love is my decision and mine alone. Do you understand?"

Silence.

"Did you lose your hearing when you lost your senses? Do you understand?"

"You told me not to speak."

The confusion on his face only infuriated her more.

"Well I want you to speak now!"

She had stopped jabbing him in the chest at the end of her rant, and now she stood, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm waiting."

"I understand, Katrina, but-"

She could tell he was keeping his voice low so as not to allow the men who were not so discreetly watching from the door and windows to hear. She didn't care who heard or was watching.

"No buts. I have my answer."

And with that, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him into her. His body hit hers firmly, and her mouth collided with his. For a moment, he simply stood there. But then, he began to respond to her. It was pure bliss. She had no other way to describe it. In this perfect instance, she felt whole. She felt as though hours had passed when it had only been seconds.

He pulled from her slightly, resting his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. "Katrina..."

"I love you, Ichabod."

She still had his shirt gripped tightly in her fist, not allowing him a chance of pulling any further away from her.

As he opened his eyes to look into hers, his eyebrows scrunching together as if he was trying to find the right words.

"I understand that now is the completely wrong time, and everything is a mess. I also understand that there will be consequences for this love I feel for you. But it is my love to feel, and my heart to give. And you possess both Ichabod Crane."

For a moment, she thought he would still deny her, but as a slight smile began to form on his face, her fear vanished.

"Do I have a choice in this matter, Madame Van Tassel?"

Giving him a devilish smirk, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Crane."

"Then I suppose I must confess that I am no longer in possession of my heart either."

Never in her life had Katrina Van Tassel felt so live. Unfortunately her perfect moment was broken by one of the men whistling. As Ichabod turned to look back toward the barracks, Katrina finally came to herself, and realized what she had done earlier when she had burst in on the men. As the men scattered at Ichabod's look, she allowed herself a small moment of embarrassment.  
"I should probably head home now."

Turning back to face her, Ichabod nodded his agreement. "Yes, and I must head back in to receive much tormenting from all the men."

Giving a small smile, "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

Leaning down, Ichabod placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ichabod."

Turning to begin her journey home, she could not keep the smile from her face, as she heard him whisper, "Goodnight, my love.

**Sorry it's been so long. I've had this half written since I posted the last chapter and then got stuck. The last third off it is probably way out of character for Ichabod and Katrina, not so much in their personality, but more so in what likely would happen in that time period. But oh well, just consider that part a little AU. Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sleepy Hollow 1774_

A chill in the air was present as Katrina walked down the street. Winter was quickly approaching the town of Sleepy Hollow. As she made her way into the infirmary to begin her day, Katrina took one last look at the beautiful day. The sun was rising in the east, and the towns people were beginning to move about in the presence of the new day. For the past few weeks, Katrina had found herself in a constant state of bliss. No one, not even her father and his ill temper, nor her step-mother with her constant bickering, was going to dampen her mood. Her duties at the infirmary and as a witch had been continuing at a regular pace. Everything had been relatively calm in the area.

No disturbances of any kind had occurred. Her coven remained vigilant as always. Listening for whispers, and trusting in their senses to keep them in tune with their surroundings. Just last week, they had gathered to share information and give reports on the happenings in the surrounding area. Katrina had had to settle a near dispute between one coven member and the Four Who Speak As One. Katrina often had to settle disputes between the Four and the other members of the coven, as the Four tended to teeter on the line between what was actually best and what they believed to be best. As the coven's leader, Katrina had to sort through every members offered information and opinions and make decisions based off what she believed to be right. The Four often had differing opinions from her own. They were among the few who had not wanted her elected leader, and even tried to convince others of the error. Their quest, however, was fruitless, as Katrina was said to be the most powerful witch of her generation. That, and the fact that her mother had been a respected witch before her, and Katrina herself was said to have all the qualities apart from her powers that a leader should have.

Alfred had been her most staunch supporter during that time. He said she was destined to be a powerful ally in the coming war between good and evil. That in her time the first Witness would appear, and she would play part in his destiny. A part of her was thrilled at the prospect. It would be an honor that no other had taken part in before. Yet, another, larger part of her, hadn't wanted to believe it. The Witness was far too important to be entrusted to her. She was terrified of making a mistake. For a mistake on her part where the Witness was concerned could be detrimental to the entire war as a whole.

That was until she had actually met him. Ichabod Crane had entered her life in a whirlwind. One moment she had simply been as she always was, and then he was standing before her, unknowingly turning her world upside down. Katrina had always thought herself a different sort of woman. Even as a child, she had made choices that no other girl her own age would have. She often chose the hard path where others might have chosen something easier. She challenged herself to be different from the rest. To break the mold of what women were thought to be. She refused to submit to the will of the men around her. Rarely did she find a man that thought much of women at all.

And then Ichabod appeared and showed her that not all men were the same. Yes, she knew there were good men in the world. She'd met a few herself. Arthur Bernard. Alfred Knapp. General Washington, himself. But these men had not struck her in quite the same way that Ichabod had. He made her want more than even she realized she wanted. He was so innocent and pure in his manners. His charm, and ability to make her laugh where others could not, set him apart. That's not to say he was perfect. He was far from it. She was well aware of his stubbornness and utterly annoying habit of knowing something about everything. Very few times had she ever heard Ichabod admitting to being wrong. Even then it was only in her presence, and only because she was equally as stubborn as he. Most people grew tired of going round and round with him. Even when confronted with an obvious error on his part, Ichabod had the talent of spinning some quick retort that left those around him completely befuddled. This talent of his often got him out of confessing to his imperfection. Only she never let it go. She knew his tricks and refused to be out done.

As she grew to know him, really know him, on a deeper level. She found he had the habit of taking the worlds mistakes upon his own shoulders as if he had committed them himself. His self-depreciating tendencies drove her completely mad at times. Even when she tried to lay it out plain as day for him, how the outcome was not always his fault, she often found herself frustrated at his refusal to see. It had take her days of convincing to make him see that Abraham's death was not his blame to bear. Yes, his timing had been terrible, but ultimately it was Abraham's pride that had caused his death. Ichabod had guiltily admitted to her one night as he walked her home that he had also been overcome by his pride that day. He confessed that a small part of him, a part he had not realized was present inside him, had taken a slight pleasure in telling Abraham the truth. As he spoke, she had seen just how hard it had been for him to admit. She could also see his fear. Fear that she would reject him for his flaw.

"Ichabod, we all have demons inside of us. Fighting to overtake us. It's the way that we put them down and defeat them that matters. We all do things we wish we hadn't. But it's the way that we deal with the outcome that is the true battle. The fact that you feel remorse for your thoughts shows how truly wonderful and extraordinary you are."

He had accepted her assurance, but she knew he still felt guilty. Still carried the weight of the world inside him. It frustrated her at the same time as it made her love him all the more.

As she entered the infirmary, she noticed Alfred there. He was standing just inside the door, Bible caught in his folded arms. He seemed as if he had been waiting. Most likely for her. "Reverend Knapp. You're here early this morning."

"Yes. I'm afraid I have a rather serious topic to discuss with you, Madam Van Tassel. May we speak in private?"

Taking a glance at the other nurses in the building, Katrina nodded her acceptance of this. She assumed he must be here on coven related business.

Making her way back outdoors, Katrina made her way a good distance from the infirmary to where she was in the open and could see anyone approaching from a good distance.

"What is so important that it could not wait until tonight's meeting?"

He looked tired, and she could tell he was considering his words.

"I thought it best to speak with you before tonight. I'm afraid that something has been stirring among the other coven members, and I wanted you to be aware of it beforehand."

Scrunching her eyebrows, Katrina found herself confused and intrigued.

"And what exactly is it that has them stirred?"

She'd never seen Alfred so uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid it's your relationship with Mr. Crane."

Her whole body tensed at the mention of Ichabod.

"And how is that anyone's business but my own?"

Of course everyone in town had spent some amount of time gossiping about her and Ichabod in the last few weeks. News of her late night visit to him had spread like wildfire. She, whose betrothed had died only days before, was already digging her claws into his best friend. Rumors fueled by Abraham's parents as well as her own step-mother. She didn't really pay any of them much attention. She had learned that people were going to think what they wanted, no matter if it was true or not.

"Katrina, I am here as your friend and ally. Ichabod Crane is the first Witness. A select few members of the coven have concerns that your relationship with him could be harmful to our cause."

Still tense, Katrina brought her arms up to fold over her chest, gauging Alfred as though he were any other person and not one of her closest friends.

"And are you among this... _select few_, Reverend?"

"You must understand Katrina. As a Witness, Ichabod Crane has a destiny beyond what even we can imagine. His life is too important to-"

"To what? Are you suggesting we lock him in a cage until he's needed?"

"Of course not! But we must use wisdom in guiding him."

She was beginning to lose her patience. "And what exactly is it that is preventing us from guiding him now?"

"What are your plans, Katrina? Do you plan on marrying Ichabod Crane now?"

"That is none of your business."

"The effects of a marriage between the two of you is very much so the coven's business. If you become too emotionally attached to him, it could cause serious problems, Katrina."

Letting out a huff and a mocking laugh, "Loving him is going to cause problems?"

"There will be times in the future, perhaps the very near future, that difficult choices will have to be made. Will you be able to make them if you are as close to him as you wish to be? You are our leader, Katrina. We can't have you making rash decisions. You were given a great responsibility."

Turning from the Reverend, Katrina found herself fixated on the gallows in the middle of the square. So many lives had been lost in that very spot. She was doing everything she could not to let her emotions get the best of her. Closing her eyes to keep the tears back, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"It's too late."

"What do you mean?"

Turning back to face him, Katrina fixed him with a pointed look.

"I love him. I can't change that now. It's not something I wanted, nor asked for. But it is something that is very real, and it's not going away. I don't know the answers to your questions, but you, yourself, told me long ago that my destiny was tied to the Witness. How do you know this isn't the way it's supposed to be? How do you know that my love for him isn't destined to be?"

When he did not answer her, she continued.

"The reason for your silence is that you can't know. We only have glimpses of what the future holds, and I will tell you now, _no one_ is going to keep me from Ichabod because of a few theories that the Four Who Speak As One have."

Shock registered on his face. He was completely taken aback.

"How did you know?"

A breathless laugh escaped from her. "Oh Alfred, you are right about one thing. I am the coven's leader, and I am no fool. They've done nothing but oppose me since I was brought into the coven."

Taking a moment to gather herself, "Have I settled this matter, Alfred? Or are you going to berate me for my selfish choice?"

Sighing, he brought his hand up to drag down the front of his face. "I suppose there is no changing your mind, is there?"

"You would be correct."

"I will personally speak with the Four myself before the meeting tonight. I feel it will be best coming from me. They are valuable to our cause, and I would hate for them to face your wrath."

"That's a rather accurate assumption, and I would be most grateful for your intervention. I consider you to be a dear friend, Alfred. I hope this does not harm our friendship. The coven is dear to me. I do not wish to be a hindrance, and I do understand your concerns. But you must also understand, Ichabod is a part of me as well. I will always uphold what I believe in, but I will not allow a few theories to rule my life."

"Of course. You have my assurance that I will take care of this matter, and stand by you if any others arise. I trust your judgment, Katrina. You are the greatest of us all."

Giving him a final smile, she nodded her thanks and made her way back to the infirmary. As she walked away, she couldn't help but feel that this matter would not be easily resolved.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sleepy Hollow 1775_

Spring. The smell of the flowers and trees. Everything was new and full of possibilities. New life occurring everywhere. The sun casting its light upon all. Katrina basked in it. She could not find the words to describe how she felt at this moment. As she looked out from the window, she felt renewed. Her whole future lay before her, and she could not imagine a happier time in her life.

She sensed him before she felt him, and could not help the smile from forming upon her face. As he wrapped his arms around her from behind, he placed his face in the crook of her neck. "Good morning, my love."

How she loved hearing him say that. She knew she would never grow tired of it. "Is it only a good morning? I consider it to be a great morning. Absolutely perfect."

Burying his face even further into her neck and hair, she could feel him smiling against her. "I stand corrected."

His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. "Is that so? How unusual for you to admit to such a thing."

"I'll deny it if you reveal it to anyone."

A light laugh escaped her as she turned in his arms. "I assure you, Mr. Crane, your secret is safe with me."

Leaning in to him, she put her arms around his neck, and reached up to give him a light kiss. She had recently discovered that she loved paying with the hair at the nape of his neck. Another discovery she had made was his no longer secret spot just below his ear. The very place her lips had travelled just now.

"Katrina..."

Smiling into her kisses, "Yes, my love?"

"I do believe you are determined to kill me."

Pulling back so he could see her smirk, "Now where would the fun be in that? Besides, I think I'd like to enjoy being your wife for at least twenty-four hours before making myself your widow. I do hate funerals."

"So what you're saying is that I'm safe for at least another seven hours then. Well, in that case..."

She squealed as his arms tightened around her back and he lifted her off the ground. As he carried her back to their bed, she couldn't help but think how much she loved this man.

* * *

_Sleepy Hollow, three months later_

Secrets. She had spent her whole life keeping them. Hiding apart of herself from others. Her very existence was in part a secret. And those secrets had never bothered her so much as they did now. She hated them, especially now that she was forced to hide parts of herself from Ichabod. Her husband. More than anything she wanted to tell him the truth about who she really was, but she knew that was impossible. She would not be so selfish as to endanger him in such a way. She knew Ichabod. She knew him so well. If she revealed who she was. That she was a witch. The leader of a coven. He would want to know everything. Every detail about her craft and what she was capable of. He would search out all answers. She had no doubt that he would accept her, but it was his curiosity that played a part in stopping her from revealing the truth to him. That and her overwhelming fear that he would be harmed for knowing the truth. It had happened before. Witches revealing themselves to their husbands. Then being caught, forced to watch their husbands hanged, and then burnt themselves. Katrina did not so much fear for her own life, but for Ichabod's. If she were ever discovered, the first move her captors would make would be to question him. If he showed himself to have no knowledge of her activities, he would be released. But if it was revealed that he knew... She would not permit that to happen to him.

Katrina had fought her whole life to set herself apart. To be an observer of others' happiness. But now she had found her own, and she would not jeopardize it. Another reason was Ichabod's need to protect her. In the weeks that followed Abraham's death, all the towns people had taken it upon themselves to ridicule her. Not to her directly, but she could see it on their faces. And so could Ichabod. She had never seen him so riled up as in those weeks. At every underlying snide remark, Ichabod would rebound with a quick retort that would effectively quiet the person who had dared to speak. She loved his protectiveness, but she also knew that same protection he always surrounded her with could hurt him as well. She feared if she told him the truth, he would want to remain with her always, for fear that she would be hurt. However, his mission was far too important to allow his mind to be clouded with worry for her.

All these reasons haunted Katrina as she watched him sleep. His chest rising and falling with each precious breath that he took. He had returned to Sleepy Hollow late in the evening, after having been gone for two long weeks. She had thought she was going mad without him. Since their wedding day, three months ago, they had only spent about the total of two weeks together. He would have a day here and there where he could come home to her. She found that she hated sleeping alone now that she knew what it was like to have him there with her. Falling asleep in his arms after having expressed their love to each other. There was nothing quite like it. And now here she lay, knowing that he would have to leave once again in the morning on a mission for General Washington. She wanted nothing more in the world than to remain here with him, simply being in his presence for the precious few hours they had left. However, she instead found herself waiting for him to fall into a deep sleep, helped along by a spell to keep him that way until her return. Her coven was meeting in less than an hour's time, and she knew she would soon have to force herself out of their warm bed, and into the cold night.

After a few more moments of watching him sleep, she did just that. As she dressed, and prepared to exit their room, she spared one last glance at his sleeping form, silently promising him that she would be back as soon as possible.

* * *

_Sleepy Hollow 1777_

Terror. That was the dominant feeling consuming her at the moment. As she slowly approached her house, she found her breathing labored and her heart nearly ready to beat out of her chest. The days' events kept replaying over and over in her mind.

It had started like any other day where she and Ichabod were home. They awoke tangled in each other. The morning had been beautiful, so they ate their breakfast in the garden behind their home. Both she and Ichabod loved the outdoors, so they spent a great deal of their time there. After breakfast, he had made himself ready to head into town, as he would be meeting with some of his comrades to discuss issues that had arisen as of late in the war. When he made his way back downstairs, they departed. Ichabod would walk her to work every morning he when he was able. Hand in hand they made their way down the street. Upon reaching the infirmary, he gave her a low bow, and made to leave. With a hand on her hip, she cleared her throat. "I do believe you've forgotten something Mr. Crane."

"Have I?"

How he loved teasing her. An innocent smile played upon his lips as he approached her. She kept the scowl on her face until he was standing a breath away. When he kissed her, she could tell it was meant to be a chaste kiss, but sometimes she found she simply could not release him. As they parted, Ichabod had quite a large smile upon his face.

"Am I forgiven my forgetfulness?"

"Perhaps. I believe I'll allow you to worry for a bit."

Giving him a sneaky smirk, she turned and made her way up the steps of the infirmary. As she reached the door, she could still feel his eyes on her. Without turning, "Have a nice day, Mr. Crane."

The day had went from wonderful to wrong so quickly. Katrina was in the middle of speaking with Reverend Knapp about the service the day before when Mary burst into the building. "They've arrested Susan West!"

Katrina reached out to hold the young woman up. Her breathing was labored and she could hardly keep herself upright.

"What do you mean arrested her? On what grounds?"

Mary looked as if all the blood had drained from her face.

"Witchcraft. They're going to burn her, Katrina."

Both Mary and Susan were members of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, and both were loyal to a fault.

"How did they discover her?"

Alfred had grabbed Mary's other arm to help support her.

"That boy she's been courting. I told her not to, Katrina, I swear I did. But she would not listen to me. She said she was in love with him, and wanted him to know the truth. He turned her in."

Having set the trembling girl in a chair, Katrina began to pace the floor.

"Please. You must help her. I beg you."

Sharing a look with Alfred, Katrina nodded her head in an unspoken agreement. "Go."

As Alfred hurried out of the building, Mary looked after him in confusion. "Where is he going?"

"To gather the others." Moving to grab Mary's hand and pull her to her feet, "Mary, I want you to go home, and remain inside. Make sure as many people see you doing so as possible. Everyone knows how close you and Susan are. You need to make sure people know where you are."

Nodding her head in agreement, "And what are you going to do?"

"One way or another, I will get Susan out if this. Go, Mary."

As the girl stumbled out of the building, Katrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This day had definitely taken a turn for the worse.

She saw him standing outside the jail. Noticing her approaching, he donned an expression of surprise.

"Katrina? What are you doing here?"

Wanting nothing more than to collapse into his arms, but knowing she couldn't, Katrina kept walking straight past him.

"I'm here to see Susan West."

Feeling a hand on her arm, she looked to see Ichabod's nervous, yet stern face. "You can't."

"I most certainly can, and will see her."

With a look at the other soldier standing near, Ichabod let out a frustrated huff, and pulled her away. "Katrina, this woman has been accused of being a witch. They are determined to burn her. You going in there isn't going to change that."

"They have no proof."

"They have the boy."

"And it's his word against hers. How do they know the boys not lying? All they want is to make a spectacle, and I will not allow Susan to pay the price of that."

"Katrina, please... I am begging you. Do not do this. If you go in there demanding her release, you could fall under suspicion as well. You know how witchcraft is frowned upon. They are out for blood."

Pulling her arm from his grasp,

"And you, Ichabod? Do you frown upon it as well? Susan West is a sweet, innocent young girl. Witch, or not, she does not deserve this fate. Do you think she deserves to be burned for simply being born a certain way?"

A few soldiers had arrived and were standing not twenty feet away. Taking a step closer to her, Ichabod leaned in so close she could feel his breath on her face. "You know I do not agree with this. I've already spoken with my superior on behalf of Susan. He is not budging. There's nothing that can be done. At the pressing of the town elders, he has determined an example should be made of her."

She could feel her anger beginning to build, and she knew Ichabod sensed it as well. His hand on her face brought her eyes to his. She could see the conflict there. His desire to help her.

"I will go back in, and speak with him again. But I fear the result will be the same. He will simply throw me out a second time."

At her confusion, he gave a sad smile. "You should know me well enough to know I would not allow this to happen without doing my utmost to have stopped it. He threw me out for not leaving when he asked me too."

Leaning in to him, Katrina let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you."

"For what? Being a disobedient soldier?"

Pulling back to look into his eyes, "For being the man I love."

With that, she turned and began to walk away. "Katrina?"

Looking back at him, "Yes, my love?"

"You're returning to the infirmary, aren't you?"

Glancing at the other soldiers nearby, she replied, "Of course."

Once again she began to walk away. As she rounded the corner, she had every intention of returning to the infirmary, but only for a moment. She had a coven to meet.

Nightfall arrived, and Katrina found herself in the shadows, cloak drawn up over her head. She watched as Susan was led out through the crowd of cheering people. Many were throwing various objects in her direction, others going so far as to spit upon her. As they tied Susan to the post, the crowd grew louder. One of the town elders stood and declared that Susan West was to be burnt for witchcraft, and the soldiers carrying torches moved in to light the pyre. Katrina glanced to where she knew Alfred to be in the midst of the crowd. Their eyes locked and she gave a slight nod. It was time.

Energy shot through the square. Hooded figures began to move throughout the crowd. Katrina had given each coven member a task. As the building closest to the crowd burst into flames, people began to panic. Chaos ensued and the crowd began to scatter in all directions. This was Katrina's moment. She maneuvered through the screaming people with her target in her sights. The pyre had been lit by one of the soldiers, the flames growing closer to Susan with every second that passed. With a flick of her hand, Susan's bindings were undone. She waved the girl down. "Quickly!"

As soon as she had Susan's hand in hers, Beth, another witch, came up beside her to take up Susan's other side. Making their way in between two of the buildings, Katrina was aware of everything. Her senses were perfectly in tune to her surroundings. That was how she knew of the two soldiers closing in on them. Whispering to Beth, "Take her and go. Now!"

She turned to face the approaching men, and froze. Ichabod was bringing up the rear.

Coming to herself, she sent the closest man flying with a nod of her head. She made to flee in the opposite direction that Beth and Susan had taken, but found it blocked by more approaching soldiers. Somehow, she had become completely surrounded.

Gathering her strength, she fell back to her most natural of talents. Fire. She allowed it to surround her and spread out in a complete circle around her, blocking the men from entering. They began to scatter, and she saw her opening. Giving herself a small path to escape the fire, she made for the tree line, but suddenly found herself laying face first in the dirt. One of the men had tackled her, and had her firmly in his grip. Just as she was about to force him off with her magic, she heard his voice. Every ounce of blood drained from her face, and her whole body went stiff. "Be completely still, and do not make a sound."

His voice was so low, she could barely hear it. Glancing to her right, she found she could not see anything. The tall grass surrounding them obscured her vision. And suddenly she realized that he was hiding her. She'd been so concerned with escaping the men behind her, she'd completely missed the soldiers in the trees. Her senses allowed her to feel their movements. Thankfully, they were moving away from her and Ichabod and closer to town. Once they had all moved on, she felt Ichabod loosen his grip on her. His hand reached down into her field of vision, and she accepted it. On her feet once more, she was unsure what was happening. "Run."

Glancing at him from beneath her hood, she found that he wasn't even looking at her, but at the surrounding area. He was making sure she was safe. He turned his head slightly back to her. "Go quickly! _Now!_

With one last look at him, she disappeared into the trees.

Meeting up with her coven at the chosen place, Katrina breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone had made it back safely. "Susan?"

The young girl turned to look at her, and Katrina could see the poor girl looked a mess. Before she could ask if she was alright, the girl flew at her. "Thank you so much, Katrina. I'm so sorry for how foolish I was. I could have gotten us all killed, and yet you still saved me."

"It's alright. You made a mistake, but no one was hurt, and for that I am grateful. But you must listen to me, Susan. Alfred is bringing your family here, and all of you must leave Sleepy Hollow. Tonight. They will be searching for you. None of you are safe here any longer. Run as far as you can, change your names, and never tell anyone, for any reasons, who you are. Do you understand me, Susan?"

As the girl nodded her head, Katrina placed a small bag in her hand. "There's money and food in here to last you for a while. Trust it to no one."

Giving Susan one last hug, "I'm sorry this has happened to you, but I will pray for your safety."

As she watched Beth lead Susan away to the place where Alfred was bringing her parents, Katrina finally allowed herself a moment to just breathe. It was late, she knew she must return home. And for the first time since her wedding day two years prior, Katrina found herself dreading the sight of her house.

* * *

Standing on the front porch to her home, Katrina found she could not breathe. Every breath was a struggle. Her fear had paralyzed her and kept her in this spot for the last five minutes. She simply could not bring herself to enter. She still was unsure if Ichabod had seen her or not. Surely he had. Surely, he must be waiting impatiently on the other side of this door for her to come home to confront. She could not bear the thought of Ichabod upset with her. The two of them had yet to have a serious disagreement, but she feared tonight would be their first. Closing her eyes, and taking one last deep breath, she opened the door. As she made her way into the house, all was still. After searching her home, she realized Ichabod was not even here. Now, instead of worrying for herself, she allowed worry for Ichabod to set in. What if something had happened to him?

Just as she was about to head back out to search for him, the front door opened, and Ichabod walked in. "Ichabod..."

At the sound of her voice, he looked up startled. "Katrina? You're here."

Closing the distance left between them, he had her surrounded by his body before she could respond. "I was so worried. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Pulling back to look into her eyes, Ichabod's face revealed just how worried he was. "Katrina, where have you _been_?"

Avoiding his eyes, she looked down at his hands. "Ichabod, I-"

"Please do not lie to me."

Squeezing her eyes shut, her heart broke at his words. "Were you there tonight? In the square?"

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring once more at his hands. "Yes."

Bringing her eyes up to meet his, "I was there."

His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. "And?"

"I played part in her escape."

His eyes dropped from hers. "I could not stand idly by, and allow that _innocent_ girl to be burned alive. Ichabod, my love, you must understand-"

"I do."

Taken aback, she hadn't actually given herself a moment to consider him agreeing with her. "You do?"

Letting out a heavy breath, Ichabod brought his hands up to run down his face. "Of course I understand Katrina. What I don't understand is why you felt you had to hide it from me, or where you've been for half the night. Do you have any idea what it did to me when I could not find you? I thought I was going mad."

Katrina brought herself closer to him, and reached up to cup his face with her hands. "My love, I..I'm so sorry. I never meant to worry you. I only meant to help Susan. I was helping her and her family leave town, and it took longer than I had intended. Please forgive me."

Leaning his forehead against hers, and letting his hands rest upon her waist, Ichabod released a sigh. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad you're safe."

Pulling back to look down at the rest of her body, "You are safe, aren't you? You're not hurt?"

Offering him a small smile of assurance, "I'm fine, my love. I promise."

"Good. That's good."

Clearing his throat, Ichabod took Katrina's hand in his own. "I'm exhausted, and it seems you might be as well. May we put this day behind us, and retire?"

"Of course."

As she waited for Ichabod to join her in their bed, Katrina found herself worried that she and Ichabod were still at odds. Snuffing the light out, Ichabod slid under the covers beside her. Since they had married, every night that they had had the luxury of spending together had been in each other's arms. Rolling on her side to face away from him, she held back her tears the best she could, but the stubborn things slid out anyway, dampening the pillow upon which she lay. No sound, however, escaped her. She would not allow him to know. While she was using all of her willpower to get control of herself, she felt the bed shift beneath her. Ichabod's arm wrapped around her stomach, and he pulled his front solidly against her back. As he settled his face into the crook of her neck, she sucked in a breath and held it, afraid any movement would make him change his mind and once again move away from her. "I love you, Katrina. Always."

Releasing the breath she'd been holding, "I love you too, Ichabod."

Allowing herself to relax in his arms, Katrina allowed one of the burning questions in her mind to slip out. "Ichabod?"

"Hmm?"

Thinking for a moment on how to phrase it without implicating herself or lying to him, "I know what you did today. In the trees. You went against your orders. Why?"

For a moment, she thought he had fallen asleep. "For the same reason you helped Susan escape. It was the right thing to do."

Smiling into the darkness, she took the hand that was wrapped around her and brought it up to her lips where she placed a light kiss upon it.

"Sleep well, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sleepy Hollow 1778_

"Let me see it."

"No. I'm perfectly fine."

"Ichabod Crane, remove your shirt immediately."

Huffing, he walked to the couch and removed his shirt. "I'm telling you, Katrina, it's only a scratch."

As she knelt before him and examined his wound, he did his best to maintain his composure when she touched it. She looked up at him as if he'd been fatally wounded. "Ichabod, you were shot."

Attempting to dissuade her attention, he placed his hand on her cheek, and leaned forward to kiss her. His attempt failed, however, as she pushed him back on the couch. "It's a graze, my love. The bullet barely touched me. I swear."

He flinched as she placed pressure to his side. "Only a graze, is it? Lie back."

"Katrina-"

"Ichabod! I won't ask you again."

Defeated he laid back against their couch. "I've been gone for two months, and the first thing you do when I walk in the door is order me about."

Smirking at him as she peeled off his bandage, "You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if I didn't tell you."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "That is debatable, but can't a tired soldier at the very least acquire a kiss from his beloved before she begins telling him all that's wrong with him?"

He could see her fighting back a smile, but the twitch of her mouth betrayed her. "Well if a tired soldier wishes to receive any sort of affection from his beloved, then he'd best learn to listen to her and do as she wishes."

Her lighthearted bantering ended when she began to clean the wound. "Who treated this?"

Knowing he was about to get an earful, he sighed once more. "As I said, it's only a scratch."

A sharp pain shot through his side as she pressed the towel harder against him. "Katrina, must you be so rough!?"

"You treated this yourself, didn't you?"

Closing his eyes, "Why inquire about something you already know the answer to?"

"Because maybe if you admit to your foolishness out loud, you'll avoid doing such a thing again."

Beginning to lose his patience, he threw his hands over his face. "It's a _scratch_, Katrina!"

She was still examining his side, and had lost all semblance of softness. "Well, you're lucky your _scratch_ did not become infected. There is still debris in it, which is why you flinch every time I do this."

Emphasizing her words, she once again placed pressure to it. Cursing, he attempted to sit up, but was pushed back down "Katrina, would you stop doing that!"

"Why, my love? Does your simple scratch hurt?"

Taking a deep breath, he slouched against the couch, and refused to say another word. As she finished cleaning and re-bandaging his wound, she stood. "Do not move. Lie there and rest until I return."

Watching her exit the room, he threw his head back, and stared at the ceiling. The clock ticking against the wall began to grate his nerves. He wasn't a child. If he wanted to get up, he had every right to do so. Unable to take anymore, he sat up. Searching the downstairs and finding it empty, he made his way up the stairs. Entering their room, he found her changing the sheets on their bed. When she caught sight of him, her eyes narrowed. He loved when she was angry with him. It made her passion flare all the more. "Ichabod! What did I say? You need to rest."

Stalking his way towards her, she backed away. "I've rested quite enough."

Her expression told him not to touch her, but he was never very good at heeding her warnings, especially when she looked as beautiful as she did now. "Ichabod..."

As her back hit the wall, he pressed his front firmly into her. Bringing his hands up to rest on her waist, he placed his face to where he was only a breath away from her. "Two months, Katrina. For two long months, I've been tormented with dreams of your touch, your kisses, and your very scent. I will not be deprived a moment longer."

With that, he kissed her. Her hands came up to rest at the nape of his neck, and began playing with his hair. Need for oxygen forced him to pull away from her. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent "How I've missed you, Katrina."

"I've missed you, too, my love."

* * *

Exiting the church, Ichabod shook the Reverend's hand, as Katrina offered the man a smile. "It was a lovely service, Reverend Knapp. Very insightful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crane. I'm pleased you enjoyed it."

As Katrina fell into conversation with the Reverend over the service, Ichabod's attention was caught by a little girl, no more than five years of age, doing her best to wrestle her doll from two boys grasp. Approaching them, the boys caught sight of him, and took off at a run, dropping the doll to the street. Ichabod knelt down before the small, tearful girl and picked up the doll. Dusting it off, he held it out to her. "Here you are, little one."

She was timid about accepting it, so he smiled. "This is a beautiful doll. May I learn her name?"

Slowly, she took a step toward him. "Sarah."

"Sarah? Well that is a lovely name. Did you pick it out yourself?"

Nodding her head, she gave a shy smile. "You must be very smart to think of such a name."

A bright smile lit her face. Offering the doll to her once more, she stepped closer and accepted it. "And what is the name of the smartest little girl I've yet to meet in Sleepy Hollow?"

"Laura."

"Well, Laura, are your parents here?"

"My parents died. I live at the orphanage with the other children.

Ichabod's heart ached for the child. "I'm sorry to hear that, Laura."

"Laura Daniels! There you are."

Looking up from the small girl, Ichabod caught sight of the woman stomping toward them. "I'm sorry, Sir. I hope she has not bothered you. She's one of the orphans, and knows no better."

Ichabod stood to address the woman. "No Madam. She's perfectly fine. We were just discussing her lovely doll that she has here."

Laura had moved to stand next to him, and wrapped her arm around his leg, clearly afraid of the woman. "Yes, well come Laura, we must get you back to the orphanage. Brother Turner and I have been searching everywhere for you. He will not be pleased that you have wandered off again. You've cost yourself supper tonight."

The small girl's arm tightened around his leg. "Forgive me, Madam. But I do not believe that would be prudent. This child is in your care. Every measure should be taken to protect her. I do believe that you are the one that lost track of her, and to refuse her supper would be highly frowned upon in my eyes. Perhaps, I should speak with this Brother Turner myself to ensure that no such action takes place."

The woman took a step back at his words, her eyes widening. "No, Sir, that will not be necessary. I can see that I'm clearly in the wrong. If I have to give the child my own meal, she will surely have sustenance. Please, pardon me my thoughtless mistake."

Giving the woman a stern nod, he knelt back before the small girl. She was quite a beautiful child. Long dark hair, the color of a raven, and eyes as blue as the sea. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, "There, there, Laura. You wouldn't want to make Sarah upset with worry over you, would you?"

Looking down at her doll, she pulled it close to her heart, then looked back to him and shook her head. Ichabod gave her a smile. "My name is Ichabod Crane, and it was an absolute pleasure to meet you, Laura."

As the woman moved to claim the child's hand, she began to pull the girl in the direction of the orphanage, but Laura jerked her hand away, and vaulted into Ichabod's arms. After a moment of surprise, Ichabod enclosed his arms around the small girl. "Thank you for saving Sarah."

Her voice was so low and quiet, Ichabod nearly missed what she said. "You're very welcome, precious one."

Pulling away from him, the girl took the woman's hand and they made their way down the street. As he watched them go, Ichabod felt a hand slide into his. Glancing to his side, he saw Katrina smiling up at him. "You're going to be an amazing father one day, Ichabod."

Giving one last look to the little girl, Ichabod turned to his wife and smiled. "I hope so, my love."

Allowing a mischievous smile to take over his face, "Perhaps, we should skip lunch and continue where we left off last night."

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "We need to practice before making our own beautiful daughter."

He heard her sharp intake of breath as he placed a light kiss on her neck, before pulling away to look into her eyes. "That sounds perfect, my love."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sleepy Hollow, 1781_

Walking through the brisk night, Ichabod approached the house. He dreaded these moments. Moments where he had to inform a family of the death of a loved one. Tonight, he'd informed a mother of her youngest son's death, and a young girl that she was now an orphan. Arriving at his destination, he took a deep breath, and knocked. He'd been to this house before. Katrina and Mrs. Kent were good friends, as they worked together at the infirmary, and had grown up on the same street. They'd attended many dinners at the Kent house, always leaving feeling refreshed at seeing two people as in love with each other as them.

The couple had married just as soon as they were old enough, going against their parents' wishes. She being the daughter of a blacksmith, and he a noble. His parents disowned him upon the announcement of their elopement. Ichabod had never seen two people more in love, and now as she opened the door, the smile she'd been displaying slipped upon seeing him. "Captain Crane."

She glanced behind him. "Is Katrina alright?"

"Yes. At least, I believe so. I've yet to see her."

He could see the wheels turning in the young woman's eyes. "Has Thomas come with you?"

Ichabod felt his heart begin to beat faster. "No, Madam, I'm afraid he hasn't."

As Ichabod explained to her the circumstances of her husband's death, she never made a sound, nor did she shed a tear. He thought she must have been in shock. By now, he usually expected to be hit, or screamed at. More often than not, he would have to catch a mother or wife from collapsing to the floor in her grief. But Helen was giving him no reaction. None at all. "Madam Kent?"

Her eyes jumped to his. "Thank you, Captain Crane."

With that, she shut the door. Ichabod found himself staring at the door utterly confused. He was unsure what to do. As he turned and made his way down the stairs, he heard a loud shot. Feeling his blood run cold, he rushed back to the door.

* * *

"Ichabod?"

There was blood everywhere. Looking down at his hands, the dried blood had caked all over them, even under his fingernails.

"My love, it's me. Katrina."

Her hands on his face were what finally brought him out of his trance. "Ichabod, are you hurt?"

She had a look of deep concern on her face. When had she arrived here? How did she know? "It's not my blood."

Her eyes glanced to the right. He knew what was there. Helen Kent. Ichabod found himself having a difficult time gathering his thoughts to focus. "Ichabod? I'm going to take you home, alright?"

Her eyes were back on him now. Nodding his head, he felt her grasp his hands to pull him from his position on the floor. He followed her as she led him out the door. "Katrina! What has happened?"

Alfred Knapp. Of course they would call on the Reverend. "It's Helen Kent. She..."

Katrina looked up at him, then back to the man. "You should speak to Mary, Reverend. She's just inside and will explain everything."

They were moving again, and he could feel eyes from the bystanders on him. What a sight he must be. Entering their home, Katrina led him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

She set him down in a chair opposite the bath in the corner of the room. "Rest here, my love."

He was still in a trance as he watched her ready the bath. Setting a bowl of water on the table, she knelt before him, and began to remove his muddy boots. He'd travelled all day through the light rain. Reaching up, she slipped his heavy coat from his shoulders, and began to pull his shirt up and over his head. Once the items were removed, she began to dab the wet towel to his face. He noticed the blood rinse from it as she dipped it in the water. She kept looking at him in concern, and he wished he could form words to assure her, but found himself unable to speak. Standing, she reached to grab his hands, and pulled him to his feet. Removing the rest of his clothing, she guided him into the bath. A knock echoed through the house. Running her hand down his cheek, "I'll be right back."

He could hear the murmur of voices with Katrina's sounding agitated. Upon her return, he could see her trying to control her expression, as she knelt beside the bath. "Reverend Knapp was checking to make sure you're alright."

Taking the towel in her hand once more, she began to wash the remaining blood and mud from him. Upon finishing her task, she once again guided him. He couldn't bring himself to move, as she dried the water from his body. Pulling on his hand, she guided him to the bed. Running her hand through his hair to push it back from his face as he lay down, she began to move away. His hand darted out to grab hers. "Don't go."

He barely managed to whisper the words, but they were enough. "I promise I won't leave you. Give me a moment."

His eyes never left her as she moved across the room to change from her dress that he only now noticed was also bloody in places. Snuffing out the light, she climbed to lie beside him. After a moment, she moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. It felt like hours as he stared at the shadows dancing on their ceiling from the moonlight. He couldn't stop his mind as images of his friend lying on the floor of her home came to the forefront. Blood pooling out around her. He'd seen many horrible deaths on the battlefield, but nothing was like what he saw this night. Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he thought of Katrina. He knew she was awake, as her hands were presently drawing designs on his chest above his heart. It made him feel safe. "I don't want to wait any longer."

She jumped slightly at his words, as they had not spoken since she laid down. Feeling her shift her head to where she was looking at him, "What do you mean?"

"He was all she had. There was no one else."

Still staring at the shadows above, "She was completely alone without him. I don't want you to be alone."

Pulling from him slightly, she raised up on her arm to look down at him, her other arm sliding up so that her hand rested against his face. "I won't be. You are here."

Meeting her eyes for the first time, "For now."

Her confusion turned to concern once more. "You're not going to die, Ichabod. I won't allow it."

"That's not something you have the power to prevent."

A look he could not place passed over her face but was gone as quickly as it had come. "I've been shot, stabbed, and nearly blown to pieces. It could happen at any time."

"Ichabod-"

"I want to have a child."

Her eyes widened slightly, and a frown took over her face. "We agreed to wait."

"This war may never end, and what guarantee do I have that I'll even survive that long? None. I'm not promised tomorrow, Katrina. Only right now."

Even in the moonlight he could see the tears building in her eyes. He knew she hated them. She told him once that when you shed tears for someone, it meant they had power over you. The power to hurt you. She'd always been so afraid of opening her heart. He knew she wanted a child, but he also knew she was afraid. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"But you'd leave me with a child to raise without you? I _can't_ Ichabod. Not without you."

Bringing his hand up to cup her face, her eyes fell closed. "You're afraid I'll do what Helen Kent did."

It wasn't a question, and she was right. He understood the woman. If something ever happened to Katrina, Ichabod wasn't sure what he'd do. "I don't know."

Her eyes were back to his. "I want a child with you more than anything, Ichabod. The thought of having a part of ourselves that we created out of our love. I think about it all the time. But to have one now? When everything is so unsure?"

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want all of you, Katrina. I want everything with you while we know we can have it. I've never wanted something so much."

She was gazing at him intently, taking in his words. "Ok."

Allowing his eyebrows to rise. "Ok?"

She smiled at him and leaned further into him to place a gentle kiss on his lips, her hair falling down around them. "OK."


	10. Chapter 10

_Sleepy Hollow 1781_

There was a sense of something in the air that Katrina found she couldn't quite place her finger on. Every fiber of her being felt as though something were wrong. That was, something other than her being covered in blood from the wounded men being carted in before her. The sound of gun and cannon fire exploded all around her. She ran from bed to bed, doing her best to help where she could. Alfred was there, trying to help the fatally wounded men pass on from this life. She was exhausted. "Mrs. Crane! Mrs. Crane!"

She turned to find Lewis, one of the messengers, running toward her, nearly tripping over himself in his effort to reach her. "You must come quickly!"

As he reached her, she also heard one of the doctors yelling for her as well. "Katrina! We need you here!"

Looking back to the boy, "Lewis, whatever it is, it'll have to wait."

Turning to make her way toward the doctor and newly brought in men, Katrina did her best not to collapse from her exhaustion. At Lewis' next words, Katrina's blood ran cold. "No. It's Captain Crane. He's been brought in. Mrs. Crane, I don't think...it may already be too late."

Reaching out to grab Lewis by the arm, "Where?"

"Follow me."

The boy took off at a run. Once they reached the far side of the building, Lewis halted. "He's there."

Moving towards him, "No, no, no, no. Ichabod."

Collapsing at his side, she took his hand in her own. "Please, my love."

The large gash across his chest paralyzed her. This wasn't happening. Laying her other hand against his cheek, his glazed eyes looked toward her. Bringing his hand to her lips, she placed a kiss upon it. "Ichabod, please. Stay with me."

She knew not how much time had passed. It could have been seconds or hours. Her mind was going over everything she had ever learned in her craft. She had to save him. Heal him somehow. "Katrina."

Looking up, she saw Alfred standing opposite her at Ichabod's other side. "We haven't much time."

"No. Not yet. There's still a chance."

"He doesn't have much time. If we are to preserve him, it must be now."

Turning back to her husband, Katrina did her best to pull herself together, but she found her strength was eluding her. "Katrina..."

"_Stop_. I will do what is best for my husband, and nothing more. Do you understand me?"

"He has a destiny, Katrina. I warned you, and now you must play your part. You are the only one powerful enough to accomplish the task laid before us."

Ichabod had stopped moving. She knew he was nearly gone.

"I'm so sorry, my love."

Gathering every ounce of strength that she could, she brought her hand up to wipe the blood from his face. "There's something I must tell you. Something I should have told you before."

* * *

Night had fallen over the town. Still covered in blood from head to toe, Katrina stood leaning against the wall across from the fire that lit the dark tunnel. The shadows dancing on the wall from the flames mesmerizing her. She was so tired, she felt she might collapse at any moment. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, and then awaken to a new day. A new day where she awoke in her husband's arms only to realize it had all been a dream. It was one of the Four speaking that brought her out of her current state.

"We must dispose of Crane. He is too dangerous to be left alive."

"_That_ is out of the question."

It was the first time she had spoken since entering the tunnels with Alfred. They all turned to her startled. Most of them looked as though they had forgotten she was there.

"He has a blood tie to the Horseman of Death. If he dies, so does Death."

Pushing herself away from the wall, Katrina made her way to the center of her coven. "Death cannot be killed. Moloch will simply create another. Killing the Witness would be a temporary solution. One that will leave the future at a disadvantage with no Witness to fight him."

Another member of the Four stepped forward. "You have no right to make this decision."

"No right? I am the leader of this coven. I have _every_ right."

"Oh yes. Our great leader."

Beginning to circle her, the Four continued to speak. "Leaders can be replaced."

"She does not have our interest at heart."

"Only her own."

"The Witness is, after all, her _beloved_ husband."

"She cannot be relied on to make any decisions regarding this matter."

The Four came to a stop on all sides of her. She was completely surrounded.

"The Witness must die."

A murmur of agreement echoed throughout the tunnels. Katrina felt her heart begin to beat faster. She knew there was no winning an argument with the Four at this time. "You all agree to this? To allowing the First Witness to die."

A unanimous yes rang out among her coven. "So be it."

Locking eyes with Alfred one last time, Katrina summoned every ounce of her power and allowed it to rise to the surface. The last thing she heard was Alfred's shout, "Down!"

She released it. Her power that they had all desired. That they all had wanted to have a part of in their precious coven. It soared through the air, consuming every inch of the tunnel. The various coven members dove for cover, doing their best to avoid her power. And just like that, she was gone.

The next time she allowed her mind to slow enough, she found herself once again at Ichabod's side. He had been laid in the back of a wagon. A wagon she found herself climbing out of.

As she reached her destination, she used her magic to lift him out of the wagon. It took time, but eventually she completed her task. Everything was set. All the spells and enchantments that would keep him safe. All that was left was to cover him. He looked so peaceful. As if he might only be sleeping. Her sight became obstructed with tears. She couldn't allow herself to do this. Not now. There would be a time to fall apart, but that time had to wait. Placing one last kiss upon his lips, "I swear to you, my love, I will return for you. We will see each other again."

Taking a deep breath, Katrina stood. Closing her eyes, she waved her hand to allow the dirt to cover him. Once she was done, she turned, and made her way out of the cave, not allowing herself to look back. As she climbed back into the wagon, she set her next destination in her mind. Europe.

* * *

_Europe, 1781, Three Months Later_

She could hardly believe it. She had only arrived in Europe two days ago, and begun her search for a way to separate Ichabod from the Horseman. The journey by sea had been long and hard, and she remained ill nearly the entire time. She had thought herself to simply have an aversion to the rocking ship and sea, but only now did she realize that was not the case at all.

A child. She and Ichabod were going to have a child. Of course, it was a dream of theirs to start a family. For the longest time, they had both agreed that having a child in war time was not a good idea. They planned to wait, but then Ichabod had convinced her to start a family as soon as possible. She wanted a child with him more than anything, and had agreed, but their time together had been limited. She went over and over it in her mind, trying to pinpoint when it could have happened. There were not many possibilities. She and Ichabod had been so busy in those last few weeks before he had faced the Horseman. But there had been that one night. Ichabod had been gone for months, and the many letters he wrote to her showed no sign of his returning anytime soon. But then he had shown up on their doorstep one night completely out of breath. "Ichabod?"

Before she could utter another word, he was upon her. It had been a night of blissful passion. Later, as they lay together, so close she could feel his heart beating through his chest, he had explained to her that he and his partner had delivered some important documents to the town just two hours north of Sleepy Hollow. They were to leave the town the next morning at dawn to head back to their encampment another few days journey away. His partner had stayed at an inn in the town, but Ichabod had been too close to her to continue on without seeing her. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Playing with their connected fingers lying on his chest, he let out a sigh. "As do I, my love."

Placing a light kiss to his shoulder, "I'm glad you came home, if only for a few hours."

To think that they had created a child that night. A piece of them created out of the purest love. Katrina was overjoyed. She knew Ichabod would be as well. But first, she had to find a way to save him.

**So, I have quite a few more chapters written that take place over the present time and even after the finale. I'm not sure if I'll post them to this story, or to a sequel. I don't really like them as much as I do the past stuff, so I'll probably post them separately. Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Decided to just keep going with this instead of doing a sequel._**

**_Ok, so, I pulled quite a bit from the episodes and zoomed through this chapter really quickly, covering a lot of time. The next two chapters are kinda mechanical feeling, but after them I get back to full on imagination. Enjoy!_**

_Sleepy Hollow 1781_

Katrina had been scared many times in her life. When her mother had died. When she learned from her coven that she was the most powerful witch of her time. When Alfred had informed her of her tie to the Witnesses' destiny. When she realized her heart was no longer her own. Every time Ichabod walked out their front door. When she had learned she was to be a mother.

But this moment. This moment scared her more than any of the others. The fear for her child. As she held her son in her arms, Katrina made her way into the carriage followed by Grace. Whatever evil had attacked Fredrick's manor seemed to be behind them. The carriage pulled away, and everything from the past hour finally caught up with her as her adrenaline wore off. The pain resurfaced, and she struggled to keep it under control. Gazing at her son helped. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. A piece of both she and Ichabod. He was absolutely perfect. Her little Jeremy Crane.

_Sleepy Hollow, Two Months Later _

"I realize I am asking a great deal of you, but I have no choice. My coven is hunting me, and if they catch me with Jeremy still with me..."

Her voice broke. Jeremy had hold of the front of her dress, tugging to pull her attention back to him. "Of course we will help you, Mrs. Crane. We would be honored to take your son in and care for him for however long you need."

"Thank you."

Turning to make her way down the pews, Katrina did her best to control her building tears. Looking down at her son, she felt as if her entire world was ending. First, Ichabod, and now her son. "One day we'll see each other again, little lord. And I will hold you in my dreams every night until then. You are my heart and soul, Jeremy Crane. And always will be."

Offering her son the best smile she could muster, she reached down to pick up the doll, and brought it into her son's view. "I made you a little friend. He will watch over you while I'm away. He will make sure that you are safe...and that you are never, ever alone."

She had placed an enchantment upon the doll. It would endure and remain with Jeremy. She'd made it indestructible. The only gift, apart from her son's safety, that she could offer him. Laying the doll back down, Katrina turned and made her way back up the aisle. As she placed Jeremy in Grace's arms, he began to scream as she had been the only person to hold her son since he was born. He must feel so scared being with a stranger now. Jeremy's cries nearly crippled her. She had to get out before she changed her mind. Nearly running down the aisle to the door of the church, Katrina began to lose her control. Sobs made their way to the surface, and as the door closed behind her, she collapsed to the ground, unable to breathe, or make herself move any further. She could still hear Jeremy's cries. Her entire body trembled, and she found she could not focus. "Stop it."

She had to pull herself together. "You're no use to either of them if you can't get a hold of yourself."

Where she found the strength, she did not know. Rising to her feet, she began her long walk back to her temporary home. As she entered the house, she suddenly became very dizzy. Her vision blurred, and the last thing she remembered was movement out of the corner of her eye.

Her head ached. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was on the floor. Bringing her hand to her head, she stood to her feet. "Finally awake, Katrina?" Spinning quickly on her heel, Katrina found herself face to face with the Four. She tried to summon her magic, but found she couldn't. That was when she saw the spell encircling her. They had trapped her without her magic. She had been so distracted when she entered the house, she hadn't even sensed them. Looking back to them, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"Oh no, dear."

"We have much bigger plans for you."

The Four could be intimidating in the way they were so connected. Katrina knew how powerful they were.

"Bigger plans than death? I suppose I should feel honored you are going out of your way to make such plans for me."

Giving her a smile that sent shivers down her back, the Four moved closer.

"Now, now, Katrina."

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Give us the Witness' location, and we will spare you."

It was Katrina's turn to smirk. "Never. You can do whatever you want with me. I will never reveal his location to you."

* * *

Three days passed. Katrina had cursed and screamed at them, but on they continued. The one thing she had not done was cry. She would not give them the satisfaction. When they finally realized they could not break her, the torture ended.

"Very well, Katrina Crane. You have chosen your fate. The love you feel for the Witness will be your end."

Once again everything went dark.

* * *

The next time she awoke, she was no longer in the house, but outside, and it was night. She could, however, once again feel her magic, but with her magic, she also felt something else. It felt like death, but it couldn't be. Glancing around, she saw movement in the distance. As she cautiously began to make her way in the direction of the shadows, a sudden overwhelming feeling of evil overtook her. Turning fast, she found herself face to face with a monster.

"Ah, Katrina Crane. We finally meet."

Taking a step back, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Don't you know? Or have your sisters left the reveal to me?"

The hideous laugh the creature released set every one of her nerves on end. "You, Katrina Crane, are in the world between worlds, and I am the one who will make your worst nightmares real."

* * *

The smell of a match being struck met Katrina's nose. As she knelt and said her daily prayer for her son, Katrina felt something new stirring in the air. In her more than two centuries in Purgatory, every day had been a routine. At least, most of the time. Moloch did enjoy torturing her more than usual some days. But she could keep him at bay with her amulet. Today was different though. It took her a moment to realize what the feeling was, and then it came to her. "_Ichabod_."

He was awake. Suddenly standing, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Throughout the centuries, she had practiced channeling her magic to reach beyond the walls of Purgatory. She had nothing but time, and eventually she had discovered a way. And now the moment she had been waiting two-hundred and thirty years for had arrived. When she opened her eyes, she could see him clearly. He was standing in the middle of a road, clutching his shoulder. Other than looking confused, he seemed otherwise alright. Without warning her vision ended. Her Ichabod was alive and awake. Her prayers were finally coming to pass.

* * *

The next time she managed to break through, the hawk she was possessing landed atop a metal container. Ichabod was inside, and she did her best to get his attention. She led him to her gravestone, finding herself frustrated that she could not speak to him. Before she could think of a way to communicate what she needed him to know, she was once again forced back into Purgatory. Now, the only thing she could do was wait.

Hours passed, and finally she found her opening. She knew her time with him would be limited, so she thought about all the things she wanted to say versus all the things she needed to say. So much had happened since she buried him. By now, he would know the truth of who she was. She could not help but wonder what he would think of her now. Would he be angry? Feel betrayed? She could not bear the thought. Then, there was Jeremy. Their beautiful son, long dead now. Ichabod would never see him. Never gaze upon his face and see the beautiful creature they had created from their love. But all these things were selfish. Katrina could not jeopardize the fate of the world for her own desires. She had much information to pass on to him, and she would have to do it quickly.

As she pondered how to communicate all he needed to know in such a short amount of time, she felt the moment come. He was asleep and ready. Closing her eyes, she summoned him, and upon reopening them, she saw him. Just as tall and strong as the last time she laid eyes upon him. She had missed him so much, and wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, but that was impossible, and also a blessing. For if she had been able to hold his skin against hers, she feared she would have never been able to do what needed to be done. He had been confused, and she did her best to explain his mission to him. His destiny. "You are a witch, then?"

It was the way he said it. No anger as she had feared, only hurt. Katrina had not thought her heart could break any further. "We are part of an ancient order, sworn to fight the darkness that resides in Sleepy Hollow."

Explaining his blood tie to the Horseman had been difficult for her. She had failed him. "It's the Horseman that's been awakened Ichabod, and you along with him."

She should have been the one to awaken him. Their time ended too quickly with Moloch's arrival. As Ichabod disappeared once more from her sight, Katrina could not help but hope she had conveyed everything that was needed to him. The one comfort she had, was that Ichabod was still very much the man she loved.

As the months passed, Katrina began to grow weary. She knew Ichabod was searching for a way to free her from this place, and she trusted him, but she herself only knew of two ways. Forgiveness or a trade. She knew both were impossibilities. Her son was dead, and there was no one but Ichabod left that would even consider staying in her place, and that was something she would never allow. One blessing that had broken its way into this dreadful place had been Ichabod, though his being there both excited and terrified her. For only someone near death could enter this realm. The selfish part of her had felt her heart leap, however, when she had seen him. As she stood there watching him approach her, confusion had been her prevalent thought. Then, her thoughts vanished all together when he touched her. "Ichabod?"

He kissed her. How she had missed his kiss. His everything. He had questions for her, questions involving why he was here. Questions she knew she needed to answer, but could not find the words to do so. Once Ichabod learned why she believed herself to be here, and why she was held captive, she knew he would be upset and hurt. If Abraham was really the reason, then she and Ichabod would have a very personal enemy in the Horseman of Death. "Katrina?"

He was waiting for her answer. Not able to hold his eyes, Katrina looked down to his shirt. Just as she was trying to bring herself to speak the name that had haunted them in their early courtship, Ichabod was torn from her arms. "Ichabod! You must fight! Fight for the both of us!"

And then he was gone. She had felt through her magic that he had been healed, but he was still unaware of the truth. Abraham had made a deal with Moloch that day so long ago. He had turned his back on all that was good, for revenge. And for her. She had never dreamed such a thing possible. Ichabod and she had both felt guilt over his death, especially Ichabod. He had carried the weight of it since the moment it happened. And now to discover Abraham was still very present. Hunting her husband. She felt her anger growing. She needed out of this place to help Ichabod.

* * *

More time passed, and Katrina had still not been able to reach Ichabod. Her last contact with the waking world having been the Second Witness, Ms. Mills. Her conversation with the woman had been limited, but she was able to relay the recent glimmer of hope that allowed her to help now. The Sin Eater. Once Ms. Mills was gone, Katrina waited. Finally, she felt Ichabod once more when he had escaped his captors, but had been unable to communicate with him. Something was blocking her. Or someone. She was forced to continue about her time in Purgatory.

* * *

Entering the church, Katrina followed the same path she had walked hundreds of times before. Striking a match, she reached to a light a candle for Jeremy. "Katrina."

Unable to believe what she had heard, she turned to find her husband only feet away from her. Instead of joy, all she felt was dread. "No, no, no, no. How are you here?"

As she walked towards him, worry set in. "The Sin Eater."

She could not help it as she reached out to touch him. "You should not be here. If Moloch learns of your presence-"

"Is it true we have a son?"

She felt faint. Worry for his safety had caused her to miss the signs that he was unhappy. She was at a loss as to how he could know about Jeremy. She had wanted to be the one to tell him, knowing how upset and in need of comfort he would be. He had wanted a child so desperately, and for him to find out that he'd had a son, but could never know him would devestate him. "I would have told you when you first awoke, but we've had fleeting moments of precious time."

"We made a covenant when we married. You owe me the truth."

His words stung. She had kept so many secrets from him. But this was not one she had meant to have. She hadn't been keeping it from him, only waiting for the right time to tell him. And they had only had limited amounts of time where she had to put the world ahead of being a wife. "His name."

Looking into her husband's eyes, Katrina tried to find the words. Even after all this time, it was still so hard for her to speak of her son. "Jeremy. His name was Jeremy. After your grandfather."

She could see the affect the name had on Ichabod. They had discussed names before. Lying in bed together in the dark of night. Playfully arguing on what name would be best, and how many children they would have. "Twelve."

Leaning up to gaze down at her husband, moonlight shining bright enough to see his face. "I beg your pardon? Twelve?"

Releasing a laugh, he ran his hand up her bare back. "Twelve is the perfect number."

Rolling her eyes, "I suppose next you'll tell me you want all boys as well."

"How little you know, Mrs. Crane. I think six boys will be enough, one to take care of each of their six sisters. It will surely save me time and trouble. What with all the young suitors I'll have to chase off."

Katrina could feel her heart beginning to constrict. "You want daughters?"

"Of course." As one of his hands was currently drawing various designs on her back, he brought the other up to run through her hair."All with bright red hair just like their beautiful mother."

The hand in her hair journeyed to her eyes. "And green eyes to match."

Heart now racing, Katrina leaned down to where she was only a breath away from him. "I love you, Ichabod Crane. With everything inside of me, I love you."

That night was so long ago. How had they gotten to this point?

"I did not know I was with child when I buried you in that cave."

As Katrina relayed her story to her husband, she could see him absorbing everything she was saying. By the end of it, she could feel the tears wetting her face. She hated crying. It made her feel weak. But then again, she always felt both weak and strong with Ichabod.

"I am so sorry, my love, but I had no choice but to give him up in order to save him."

Ichabod moved closer to her. "I will find out what happened to our son. I will free you from this hell. We will defeat Moloch and we will be together again. I swear."

And she believed him. She did not know how he would accomplish it, she simply knew he would. As he leaned his forehead against hers, she allowed hope to enter her heart. But their moment was interrupted, and Ichabod was gone from her once more. Now, all she could do was wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**I nearly skipped the finale episode to just jump into post-finale stuff, but couldn't bring myself to do it. This chapter is mostly just Katrina's thoughts during the events following her exit from Purgatory. I'm not too proud of it, and simply want to get past it. Please bear with it.**

_Sleepy Hollow 2014_

The day had finally come, but at a great cost. Ms. Mills had chosen to remain in her place and allow her to leave Purgatory with Ichabod. A temporary situation in which she promised to return. And she had every intention of doing just that. She was beyond grateful to Ms. Mills for caring for Ichabod.

While the two were saying their peace, Katrina observed them. She could see their bond. It was deep, and she could tell it pained them both to be parted. Ichabod was bound to Ms. Mills now. Their destinies entwined. Katrina knew she couldn't allow her to remain here for long.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging upon the church windows. Moloch. He was growing impatient. Ms. Mills yelled, "Go!"

The next thing she knew, Ichabod had grabbed her hand, and led her to the door. Repeating the enchantment after him, the door opened, and they were pulled out.

It was bright as Katrina had not seen the sun in two hundred and thirty years. Running her hands through the earth, she found herself overwhelmed. "Ichabod?"

Spotting him a distance away from her, she called for him. And then he was running to her. "Ichabod! Is this real? Am I truly here?"

"Yes, my love."

She was in his arms once more. His face in her neck and his arms wrapped around her. She could not believe it. It had been so long since she'd felt any sort of warmth, and she had missed his the most.

"Excuse me."

Pulling from Ichabod, but not releasing him, she looked to the other man, having not even noticed his presence before. "My name is Henry Parrish. It's... a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Crane."

Torn between listening to the man, and being distracted by Ichabod's playing with her hands, she answered. "You're the Sin Eater."

There was something about him. Something she could not place. Before she could further decipher what her senses were trying to tell her, Ichabod spoke. "We must hurry. The eclipse is near. You said you foresaw Moloch pull a creature from the ground in these woods."

Looking back to Katrina, "Can you find the location?"

Glancing around, she gathered her thoughts. "A path finding spell should guide us to our destination."

Reaching down to pick up a small twig, Katrina tried to summon her magic, but found herself struggling with it. "My power's weakened. It's been centuries since I've used it here."

At last the twig lifted, and Henry gave the direction. "Northeast."

Looking in the said direction, Katrina confirmed, "That is where we must go."

Her husband's chuckle brought her gaze back to him, "I married a witch. How... cool."

Katrina found herself confused. She had no idea what Ichabod meant, but from his expression she concluded it was good. He must have noticed her confusion, because he smiled and elaborated. "It's a figure of speech. You'll learn. Come."

As she began to follow him, she also smiled. She would follow Ichabod Crane anywhere.

* * *

Something was not right. As she stood over the place where the Horseman was supposed to be, Katrina could not sense him. "Something's wrong. The binding spell isn't working."

"What do you mean?"

Kneeling down to touch the earth. "This ground-I feel nothing beneath it. If the Second Horseman was supposed to be here, it's gone."

"It's here. I assure you."

Both she and Ichabod looked to Henry when he spoke. Standing to her feet, she felt her senses prickling, as Henry continued, "Do you know the etymology of the word 'apocalypse'?"

Ichabod gave the answer. "To disclose or reveal."

Frowning, Katrina shifted her eyes between the two men, choosing to remain silent as they conversed. Something was very wrong, she could feel it.

"That time has come."

"Henry?"

The next thing she knew, she was suspended in the air, vines wrapping around her to hold her to one of the four white trees. She struggled against them, as they tightened around her. Gasping for air, she heard Ichabod shouting. "Stop! Leave her be!"

Still struggling, the vines wrapped around her neck. She couldn't breathe.

"You're in no position to be making demands. I suggest you stop struggling. Your power is nothing compared to mine."

As she heeded his words, the vines slacked off a bit. Taking deep breaths, she tried to even out her breathing.

"We trusted you!"

Glancing at Ichabod, she found he was strapped in the same manner as she, and he was furious.

"You needed faith, my dear Ichabod, and I gave it to you, both of you. In your desire to be reunited."

It was the way he said it. As if they were pathetic, and he despised them. She and Ichabod shared a look.

"And to Abigail, who so desperately needs to believe there's a purpose to her pain. See, faith is a pillar of human nature. The belief that all will end well if we just cling onto it with all our might. And it is what blinds us to what's right in front of us all along."

Realization hit her, and anger began to build. How could she have been fooled so easily? "It was you who appeared to me in Purgatory."

"Of course it was. I planted the simple seed in your fertile mind. It was you that brought us together. All I had to do was play my part." Taking his eyes from her to Ichabod, who had remained silent throughout this. "I gave you the answer so many times. I practically spelled it out for you. "

She voiced the question that had been bothering her. "Who are you?"

He sighed as though her question irritated him. "And still you see so little. Don't you know? Can't you guess?"

She spat out her best guess, despising the game he was pulling them into. "An emissary of Moloch?"

Obviously, she had guessed wrong, for he chuckled."Oh, I'm much more than that. You're binding spell had no effect because there was nothing to bind. The Second Horseman was unearthed over a decade ago on this very day under the darkening sun. And as Moloch prophesied, he has waited all this time to take form."

Yet another realization sprang into her mind, and with it came disbelief. "It's you. You are the Second Horseman."

That's what she had felt when she met him. What her senses had been trying to warn her of. She'd been so distracted with being with Ichabod again, that she hadn't given it enough thought. "Just like Abraham once was a mortal man before he became Death."

Henry cut in, and she could see satisfaction creeping into his features. "Only half mortal. I am...after all, what you made me. Mother..."

Her heart stopped. She must have heard him wrong. She must have. "...and Father."

It couldn't be. Shaking her head, she released a desperate, "No."

"Jeremy?"

Katrina's heart had started again and now it was racing. Ichabod voicing her their son's name for the first time bringing her back. This wasn't the way their family was supposed to be.

"You died."

"Yes. Murdered by my mother's own coven. Condemned, orphaned, wayward warlock, and left to whither in a plain, pine _box_."

As he stabbed his hand, blood began to pour. Every word broke her a little further. Her son. Her beautiful son, that she had given up so he could have a bright future, was standing before her. The Horseman of War. "Yet my blood...our blood... was strong enough to breathe life back into my lungs."

His blood hit the ground and the earth caved in to reveal an empty grave. "Just as it gave my beloved golem life when I was a child."

This could not be happening. How could this man be the same child she had held in her arms so long ago. The child she had loved so dearly. The child that she and Ichabod had created out of the purest of love. She felt as though she were losing her sanity.

It was once again Ichabod's voice that brought her back. "You knew my blood would destroy it. And yet you allowed me to kill it."

Katrina wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about. Her mind caught on to the fact that her coven had tried to kill him, and yet failed. He was too powerful.

"Sometimes those we love must be sacrificed on the altar of a higher purpose."

"You survived the death hex."

She could not help the small amount of relief that entered her voice. Her son was alive. No matter the current circumstance. He was alive.

"Death would have been a merciful gift compared with what followed. For two centuries, I weakened in this dark prison. Feeding on the vines that crept in alongside of me. Crying out to the pitiless God that put me there! And to the two who abandoned me to eternal suffering."

She could feel the tears streaming down her face as Jeremy told his story. The pain her son had endured in her absence was clearly written in his features.

"Then, after two centuries, I heard a voice. The voice of my true father offering salvation."

No. Looking to her husband, she could see the astonishment on his face, as well as the pain he was trying desperately to hold back.

"Jeremy... Moloch is not your father. He is a prince of lies."

"He came...and took me out of the earth."

The anger in his voice as he said it made her tremble. "God sent a Witness to try and stop me, but she was not yet strong enough. We defeated her then, and we have defeated her now!"

Ms. Mills. She was trapped in Purgatory. How would they get back to her now?

"You invented an entire family history. Even you name."

Chucking, Jeremy answered Ichabod. "No, no, no. Not my name."

Glancing back and forth between her husband and son, Katrina was once again confused. "That was given to me by God's grace."

Jeremy looked directly at her. "The very church where you abandoned me as a child was the first place I saw upon my resurrection. So I took the saint's name to spite him."

He was saying everything he could to hurt them, and he was enjoying it.

"Jeremy, listen to me, I beg you. We are all children in the absence of our parents. Believe me, I know this to be true."

"You know nothing!"

She could not stand it any longer.

"Every choice that I made, I made it to protect you."

She had risked everything to ensure his safety.

"I spent two centuries under the earth for your choices!"

Forever her protector, Ichabod screamed at him, losing every ounce of patience she knew him to have. The fury in his voice evident. "And she spent two centuries in Purgatory suffering the consequences!"

He was beyond angry, but Jeremy didn't seem to care. "Oh...look," he said as he chuckled.

"This is our first family spat."

Looking between the two of them, he looked almost tired of speaking with them. "You cannot fathom how meaningless your words are to me. Now that the two Witnesses are separated, there is nothing to stop us breaking the second seal."

Ichabod gave a last plea. "No."

"And fulfilling a promise made long ago to an old friend."

He had an odd look on his face, as though he were in on an inside joke. And then she heard a horse approaching. As she turned, her heart stopped. No. He wouldn't do this. Death came to a stop just below her. Looking back and forth between Jeremy and Death, Katrina began to once again struggle against the vines. "She's finally yours, Abraham."

She let out a small whimper as she looked back to Ichabod, who was cursing at the two. "No, no!"

The last thing she heard was her sons voice breaking though Ichabod's screams. "Pleasant dreams."

And then all went dark.

**Thanks for reading this weak excuse of a chapter. I'll probably post the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day. I've got 17 written so far, and am desperately trying to think of a way to either come up with new stuff or end it. I have a ton of ideas for other stories to write after this one, and I don't want to drag this one out too long, and make it lose its rhythm. Please let me know if you think I should end it here, and post the other chapters separately. I love these characters and story, and I really don't want to hurt the story. Perhaps I should allow you all to read the next chapter before you make the decision to see if it flows well. I can always remove it and place it in a sequel of sorts. Anyway, thanks in advance :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Cringing at his voice, Katrina did her best not to show how truly upset and hurt she was by his anger. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry is not going to fix this, Katrina! Sorry will not help us. I demand that you apologize and admit to your mistake immediately!"

Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, Katrina reached for her courage. "I will not. This is my life and my choice, and I will do with them what I believe is best."

"You foolish woman!"

"I wish you did not feel that way, but it's not something I'm willing to apologize for."

"He can offer you the world, Katrina. Things you've never had before."

Finally, allowing her frustration to escape her, "And if you knew me at all, you would know I have never wanted those things! Please try to understand that."

"Understand? What I understand is that I cannot bear the sight of you for another second."

With that, he turned on his heel and retreated from the room. Not caring that he'd just wounded her deeply.

The memory was at the forefront of Katrina's mind as she sat on the ground. Her father and she rarely spoke again after that conversation. Being held captive by the Headless Horseman of Death that also happened to be her ex-betrothed had caused her to think of it. The very man that had caused the argument between her and her father. It had only been about an hour since she awoke and found herself alone in the same dimly lit cave she had buried Ichabod in so long ago, trapped in the same spell the Four had used to contain her. No doubt a spell her son had conjured for the Horseman.

Worry for Ichabod was also on her mind. She prayed he was safe, for she would not allow herself to think of him any other way. There was no telling what Jeremy had done to him after handing her over to the Horseman. Her son had been manipulated and turned into a monster by the very evil she and Ichabod had devoted their lives to defeating. She could barely grasp the idea that the same child she had held so dear was the same person as the man who had condemned her to this fate.

Once more trying to call her magic to her and failing, Katrina cursed in frustration. She had to get out of here. Ichabod needed her, as did Ms. Mills. Katrina was afraid of the consequences of leaving her in Purgatory for too long. She had no magic, no way to defend herself. She knew all too well the torture that place could inflict.

A burst of light filled the cave as the door opened, and her captor strode in, followed by another man, or creature. She could not tell as they were standing directly in the light, and her eyes were trying to adjust. As the door closed, Katrina could clearly see the Horseman. The other creature moved to stand beside him.

"Welcome to your new home, Katrina."

It was the creature that spoke.

"It's such a shame you refused my hand in marriage, for you could have been living in privilege and comfort. Instead, you chose this."

Now, she understood the creatures purpose here. The Horseman was using the creature as his voice.

"What do you want with me?"

A chuckle escaped the creature. "What I want...is for you to suffer. The same way I suffered."

Taking a deep breath, Katrina phrased her next words carefully. "Abraham. I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You _destroyed_ me! Look at what you've done!"

The Horseman strode towards her quickly, only stopping as he reached the line of the spell entrapping her. He was intimidating as he stood over her, but she would not show him fear. Standing her ground, Katrina threw caution to the wind. She'd had enough. "What has become of you is no one's doing but your own. You made the choice to become the monster you are now. More than ever, I am glad of the choice I made."

She didn't need the creatures growl to know the Horseman's anger. His entire body tensed at her words.

"I'm not sure what you expect to do to me. Enter the field and my magic is once again free. You can't even touch me. How are you to make me suffer exactly?"

The laugh the creature released made every one of her hairs stand on end. Remaining still as stone, Katrina allowed only her eyes to dart to the creature and then back to Abraham. "I don't have to touch you to make you suffer. You are to remain here, in this cave, the rest of your days. Forever separated from your precious lover. Enjoy living with your choice, now, witch. Crane's spawn awaits my arrival."

With that, he turned and exited the cave with the creature.

As the door closed, she collapsed, unable to hold herself up any longer.

* * *

By her count, a week had passed. She had memorized every inch of the cave. The only contact with the outside world being Abrahams daily visits to taunt and feed her. She supposed he wanted to keep her alive to torture for eternity. She still was unsure of Ichabod's whereabouts, and she refused to give Abraham the satisfaction of asking, knowing he would not give her what she wanted anyway. The information he did impart to her, was the sort she did not wish to hear. Her son, War, was wreaking havoc on Sleepy Hollow.

Escape was impossible. She had screamed, stomped, and cursed until every ounce of energy she had was exerted. Her body was covered in mud as the small stream outside the cave kept the place constantly wet. At least she would not die of thirst, she thought.

The cave opening signaled Abraham's daily visit. However, it was the creature and not Abraham that entered. Making his way around the cave, the creature went about fixing her plate of food. Movement at the entrance of the cave caught her attention. From her sitting advantage, she could not see what it was, and the creature did not seem to notice. A gunshot echoed throughout the cave causing Katrina to jump. The creature jerked as the shot hit home. Standing to her feet, Katrina strained to see who had fired the shot. Before she could assess the persons position, the creature rose back up. As more shots fired at it from one side of the cave, someone else ran from behind the pillars in her direction. Her heart leapt. "_Ichabod_!"

As he stopped outside the containment circle, he glanced quickly at the distracted creature then back to her. "What do I do?"

"Break the line."

Using his foot, he kicked at the mud, successfully breaching the circle. Power surged through her as he grabbed for her hand and pulled her to him. "We must leave. Now."

Turning to the entrance, she and Ichabod began running. As they got closer, she could see it was Ms. Mills firing at the creature. Putting aside her surprise, Katrina jerked her arm in the direction of the creature sending him flying into one of the pillars. "Amazing."

Turning to see her husband's astonished face, she grinned. Ms. Mills' voice broke through, "I hate to break up this wonderful moment, but do you think we could get out of here, and continue this somewhere else? This place is seriously giving me the creeps."

Katrina couldn't agree more. Taking Ichabod's offered hand, they exited the cave. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. "This way."

As Ms. Mills took off running, Katrina and Ichabod fell in behind her. After about ten minutes of running, they finally broke through the tree line. Stopping in front of some sort of metal container, she noticed another young woman inside. Ichabod placed a hand on her back and steered her toward the thing, opening the door for her as they reached it. "Here, my love. Get in."

As she climbed inside the thing, Ichabod followed behind her. Once everyone was inside, Ms. Mills turned the contraption on. "Let's go."

With those words, they began to move. It was like a carriage without horses, and Katrina found herself thoroughly intrigued. As she looked all about, the other woman turned in her seat to look at her.

"So, you're the witch, huh?"

Taking a moment to assess the woman, she answered. "I am."

"Cool. I'm Jenny, the superior Mills sister."

At this Abbie took her eyes from the road. "Excuse me? Superior? Ok. Ms. Mental patient."

As the two women began to bicker, Katrina felt Ichabod take her hand in his own. Glancing up from their hands to his face, she saw that he was staring at her with a small smile upon his face. Returning his smile with one of her own, they remained silent the rest of the journey.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach the town. As they passed through, Katrina found herself glued to the window. Everything was so different than she remembered. Unlike in Purgatory, time had most certainly not stood still here.

Once again they were in the woods. Just as Katrina was about to ask where they were going, they pulled up to a small cabin. Exiting the vehicle with the rest, Ichabod once again took Katrina by the hand. Making their way inside, Katrina took in her surroundings. "So, I think that made for a rather interesting adventure to tack onto our already very interestingly growing list."

Ichabod chuckled at Abbie's assessment of their day. "Yes, I believe so."

Abbie's sister collapsed onto the couch, "It would have been even better if I'd been there."

Rolling her eyes, "I'm sure it would have, but we needed a lookout."

The burning question in the back of her mind made its way to the surface. "Ms. Mills, how is it that you are here? How did you escape Purgatory."

Everyone's attention was now on her. Abbie moved her head from side to side, "Long story short, that place was pure hell. As I was starting to go a little crazy trapped in a dollhouse with a younger version of myself and Jenny, my sister showed up."

Sitting up, Jenny cut in. "Yeah, your headless boyfriend kind of shot me and put me in a coma. So, I was able to get into that lovely little place called Purgatory where everything goes bump in the night."

Ichabod shifted on his feet, "I would appreciate it if you did not refer to the Horseman of Death as my _wife's_ boyfriend, Ms. Jenny. Thank you."

"Touchy. But fine."

"As I was saying," cut in Abbie. "Jenny showed up, forgave me for some stuff, and boom! I was back in Sleepy Hollow."

"Where she rescued British here from dying a slow, painful death inside a coffin Henry buried him in," chimed in Jenny. "Lucky he had her phone's GPS on, or he might have stayed buried this time."

Turning to her husband, "Jeremy buried you? In that grave?"

Ichabod looked uncomfortable, and she could tell he did not want to discuss this particular topic in front of others. Obviously sensing this, Abbie crossed the room.

"You know what? I think Jenny and I should probably be heading out now."

Clearing his throat, Ichabod responded. "Thank you, Leftenant. For everything. I am truly grateful."

Offering a thin smile, "Of course, Crane."

As Jenny exited the house, Abbie turned to her. "Welcome home."

With that, they were gone, and she and Ichabod were alone.

His back was to her as he watched the lights fade from the outside, and for the first time in two hundred and thirty years, Katrina looked at her husband. Really looked at him. She wanted more than anything to touch him, but she found she could not make herself move. She was afraid. It had been so long since they were alone like this, and she was unsure what happened now. Looking from him, she turned to the fireplace where a fire was brightly burning. Katrina became lost in her thoughts. She had no idea where to even begin speaking to him. They had so much to discuss. A board creaked, and she turned back to find Ichabod now staring at her.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other. It was Ichabod who finally broke the silence. "You must wish to wash up. That dress must be quite heavy."

Looking down at herself, she took in her mud caked dress. He was right. It was heavy. And she was absolutely filthy. Dried mud was everywhere, covering her from top to bottom. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Follow me."

He led her to the other side of the cabin, and into the bedroom. Once inside, she followed Ichabod across the room, and through another door. "This is going to be a bit different than what you're accustomed to." He explained to her how the shower worked and then gave her some privacy.

It was absolutely glorious. If everything in this century was as wonderful as this shower, she would be perfectly alright. As she dried off, she saw a shirt laid out for her. Picking it up, she brought it to her face. It smelled distinctly of Ichabod. Pulling it over her head, she opened the door, and stepped into the bedroom to find Ichabod sitting on the end of the bed, head in his hands. "Ichabod?"

He jerked his head up to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

He stood. "You didn't."

Once again they were silent, and Katrina felt as though there were a great abyss between them. Biting her lip, she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Ichabod."

"Whatever for?"

Still looking down, she twisted her hands together painfully. She was trying to distract herself and push back her tears, but found her vision blurred anyway. "For everything."

Her breathing had picked up, and she felt as though her heart were going to beat right out of her chest. His hand on her chin made her still. He lifted it so that she was looking directly into his eyes, and she saw everything there. Pain. Sadness. Disappointment. But the thing she saw the most was love. He still loved her, despite everything. "Ichabod..."

Leaning his forehead against hers, Ichabod closed his eyes. "I've missed you."

The rest of the night, they talked. About everything. Her coven, and all the things she'd always so desperately wanted to share with him. He explained all that had occurred since his resurrection. They shared many laughs over his adventures with the Mills sisters, and his experiences with modern customs. She could tell he had a deep bond with Abbie. He loved her. When Katrina said as much, Ichabod became silent. After a moment, he confirmed that he did indeed love Abbie Mills. She was his best friend, his protector, though he dared Katrina to ever reveal it. Katrina would have to find a moment to thank the woman for all she had done for her husband. The tears came on both their parts once Jeremy entered the conversation. Laying in her husband's arms, Katrina was nearly asleep, when she heard his last words. "I love you, Katrina."


	14. Chapter 14

_Sleepy Hollow 2014_

The sound of birds. The smell of flowers. The light breeze on her face. Katrina had missed it all. As she sat on the porch swing, she watched the sun dance on the gently swaying lake. It was beautiful. The door to the cabin opened and Ichabod stepped out. He looked worried. "Ichabod?"

When he didn't answer, she prodded further. "Are you alright? You look pale."

He made his way to her. She expected him to sit beside her, but he instead fell to his knees in front of her and laid his head against her stomach. Placing her hands on his head, she looked down at him in concern. His body was trembling, and she could feel wetness soaking through the front of her shirt. "My love, what's wrong?"

Not moving from his current position, he spoke in a soft voice. "Don't leave me again."

Her heart constricted at his words. "Look at me."

He didn't move, so she spoke again. "Ichabod, look at me."

Slowly his head lifted, and she could see his tears. "I will never leave you. Not by my own choice. My heart will not allow me to be parted from you. I promise."

His breathing was still erratic, as she leaned down closer to him. "You are my everything, Ichabod Crane."

She kissed him then. Softly. But as it always was with them, their passion took over. She slid down to the porch floor to be closer to him. They remained that way. His hands at her waist, and hers in his hair. Time stilled.

It was the clearing of a throat that brought them out of their haze. Ichabod's whole body stiffened as she looked over his shoulder to see both Mills sisters. Standing to her feet, Katrina cleared her throat as well. "Good morning."

Ichabod had yet to move, and Jenny took that moment to speak. "Might as well face the music, British. We caught you red-handed."

Katrina watched as Abbie jabbed her elbow into her sister's side, and then looked down to her husband. She'd never seen him so red. Holding her hand out to him, he accepted it and stood to his feet. Katrina still didn't think he was breathing. Choosing to save her husband any more embarrassment, "If you will give us a moment, we will make ourselves more presentable. Thank you."

Dragging Ichabod behind her, she moved to pass the smirking Mills sisters and into the house, but was stopped by Abbie. "Uhm, this is for you. Figured you'd need some things."

Accepting the bag with a thank you, Katrina continued into the house behind Ichabod, who had not stopped at Abbie's words. Finding him in the bedroom pulling his shirt back over his head, Katrina burst. She could no longer contain the laughter building inside of her. Ichabod looked at her as though she had lost her mind. Maybe she had. She had not found anything to laugh about in over two centuries. "I'm sorry, my love. I've just never seen you so embarrassed before. You're face was as red as my hair."

Huffing, Ichabod sat on the end of the bed and began pulling on his boots. She knew if she didn't do something he'd be in a mood all day. Getting a hold of herself, she walked to stand directly in front of him. Taking his boot from his hands, she knelt, and began putting it on for him. Once finished, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry."

Placing another kiss on his lips, she went on, "Forgive me?"

He was trying to maintain his upset expression, but it began to slip. Continuing her kisses, "Please forgive me?"

Finally, he gave in and returned her kiss.

She could hear movement on the other side of the door, and stood."I suppose I should see what Ms. Mills has brought for me, I'll meet you out there."

Moving into the bathroom, Katrina began pulling out the various items of clothing. She was confused over a few of the items, but believed she managed to use most of them correctly. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt self-conscious. The clothes were very different than what she was used to wearing. Especially the trousers. They clung to every part of her. The top was simple enough. The material, soft and black, and covered her arms all the way down to her wrist. Pulling the shoes on, Katrina found they were more comfortable than they looked. Though, they did make her stand taller than usual. It was all very...odd.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the living room. The three were gathered around the table sorting through what appeared to be breakfast. When Ichabod looked up at her, his eyes widened and he began to choke on whatever it was he'd been eating. Jenny hit him on the back, as Abbie handed him a glass of water. "You alright there, Crane?"

Regaining his composure, "I'm perfectly fine. Thank you. Perhaps, next time you can bring something less dangerous to eat, Leftenant."

Hands on her hips, Abbie retorted, "It's the same thing you ate yesterday. Don't blame the food for you're not being able to handle your hot wife."

Katrina was confused. "I don't feel very hot, though this shirt is rather warm."

A laugh emanated from the younger Mills sister. "Perfect. Now we have two of them."

Looking between both she and Ichabod, she added, "Just do us all a favor and avoid producing any more offspring. One lunatic Crane with mommy and daddy issues is enough in my opinion."

Catching her sisters look, she continued, "No offense."

Her husband's hand on her arm was all the kept her from slinging the girl across the room.

It was Abbie who broke the awkward silence by taking her sister by the arm and pulling her towards the door. "Jenny? Why don't you get the rest of the groceries we brought? Ok? Thanks!"

Not waiting for a reply, she shut the door on her sister. Turning back to them, "Don't pay her any attention. She recently got out of the loony bin."

Not sure what this loony bin was, Katrina looked to her husband. "Ms. Jenny is an acquired taste, my love. You'll become acquainted with her odd sense of humor in time."

Deciding it would be best to remain silent on the issue, Katrina only gave a "perhaps" in reply.

Clearing her throat, Abbie moved the conversation into a different direction. "Anyway, I see the clothes fit."

Looking down at herself, and then back to Abbie, Katrina offered a smile. "Yes. Thank you, Ms. Mills. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Though, they will take some getting used to."

"No problem. Couldn't let you keep running around town in that dress. One time traveler refusing to update their wardrobe is enough. I'm just glad you're more reasonable than Crane here."

Huffing, Ichabod moved back to the table to begin eating again. "My wardrobe is perfectly fine.

"Ah, come on Crane. It's the twenty first century. Look, I get it. They were all you had left of your old life, but you've got Katrina now. Don't you think she looks good?"

He took her in. Once he'd scanned her, his eyes finally connected with her own. "She's beautiful."

Every self-conscious thought she had left her immediately at his words. Jenny re-entering the house broke their stare, and Ichabod rose to help her with the bags.

Once everything was settled, Ichabod waved Katrina over. "You must try these delicious donut holes, my love. They're absolutely wonderful."

Taking her husband up on his offer, Katrina slowly brought the strange food to her mouth. She'd never tasted anything like it. "It's lovely."

At Ichabod's proud smile, she ate another.

The Mills sisters, it seemed, had come with more than just breakfast. "I went by the station this morning on my way here. Irving is back."

Ichabod seemed surprised. He had explained the man's situation to her last night. "How?"

"Not really sure. All he would say was that the case had been dropped and not to concern myself with it."

"Vague, but wonderful news. We need all the help we can get what with two Horsemen to contend with now."

"Yeah. Well, let's just hope those protective objects we found in Corbin's books and placed around the perimeter keep those two away from here."

Ichabod nodded his agreement, as Jenny once again spoke. "Now that I think about it, I hope you two don't have any more friends popping up. I mean, does anybody else think it's weird that Horseman number one is her old fiancé and his best friend, and number two is their kid? Did you two offend everyone where you came from?"

Katrina had a feeling it was going to be a long time before she acquired that taste Ichabod had mentioned for Ms. Jenny Mills. "Moloch is not a fool. He's been planning this for a very long time. The best way to defeat the Witnesses. What better way to cripple you than with people you could never dream of harming?"

"Well, I don't have any love for those two, especially number two. He deceived us for months, got us to trust him, then firmly stuck a knife in our backs. When the time comes, I'll have no problem putting a bullet in Parrish's skull."

Katrina felt her whole body stiffen. "You will not lay a hand on my son."

Abbie spoke next, "Let's all just calm down and-"

Jenny cut her off. "Your son... is a monster. He put his daddy here in a grave. Handed you, _mommy_, over to the guy whose sole goal was to torture you. Not to mention what he had a hand in doing to Abbie and I. If you think for one second that I'm gonna let that evil lunatic keep walking around alive, you're just as delusional as he is."

The house shook, and pictures began to fall off the wall as Ichabod grabbed her by the arm. "If you dare to touch my son, I'll-"

"Katrina, my love, please..."

Looking up at her husband, Katrina could not believe what she saw. "You agree with her?"

"My love, Jeremy is-"

Jerking her arm from his grasp. "_Don't_!"

Her eyes were becoming blurry, and she felt herself beginning to lose control. Looking around at all of them, she allowed her eyes to settle on Ichabod as she backed away from them. The house began to shake more violently, and the couch burst into flames.

Ichabod looked at it in shock. "Katrina! Stop this at once."

"You don't know him. You weren't there when he was born. You didn't hold him in your arms and promise to keep him safe. You didn't look into his eyes and see all that was good in the world. I was there. I carried him inside of me. Our son."

Tears were now streaming down her face. "I gave him up to protect you. I chose you over our beautiful, innocent child. I will not abandon him again."

With that, she ran out of the cabin. She could hear Ichabod calling after her, but she could not stop. She simply needed to get away, but had no idea where she was going. Everything was a haze until she found herself in town. Looking around for anything that looked familiar, she saw the cemetery. It was larger than she remembered. Making her way between the stones, she found herself in front of a particular one. _Here Lieth the Duft of Katrina Crane. Burnt for Witchcraft. Died 1782. Aged 32 Years._

Collapsing in front of the stone, she couldn't breathe as her sobs flooded forth. She'd yet to really let it all hit her. Everything was different now. Since the day Ichabod had fell on the battlefield, she'd done nothing but run and fight. Her time in Purgatory had made life hard, but even then, she'd had a purpose. Gather all the information she could in order to help Ichabod. Her whole life had become about him. Saving him, helping him, not allowing anything to stand in the way of her being reunited with him. Somewhere along the way, she'd lost herself. She'd stopped living. A branch snapped behind her, causing her to stand and spin defensively toward the approaching person, ready to send them back to wherever they'd come from. Seeing who it was, she turned back to the stone, and sat before it. "Go away. I don't want to be near you right now."

"Katrina..."

"I said to leave!"

Hearing him step closer to her, "It's not safe for you to be alone."

Returning to her feet, and spinning to face him, she pointed her finger at him. "I am the _only_ one among you who is safe. Or have you forgotten who I am, Ichabod Crane?"

"I know who you are, Katrina."

It was the way he said it, as if he were the one hurting, that infuriated her. "No, you don't. You have no idea who I am. What I am capable of. I am a witch. The most powerful of my coven. You only see me as your weak wife. A pathetic shadow that has followed you from your past. A horrible mother who abandoned your son, causing him to become what he is now. I know you blame me. Just admit it!"

She felt as if she were about to burst. Everything that she had been holding back for the last two hundred and thirty years was pouring from her all at once. She could not bear to look at him anymore. Turning in the opposite direction, she began to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Katrina-"

Jerking her arm from him."Don't touch me!"

Stumbling back from him. "I sacrificed everything for you! I betrayed my coven! They depended upon me as their leader, and I betrayed them. My father abandoned me because I chose you! He hated me! I gave my son to another to raise because I could not bear to let you go! I threw him away like he was an inconvenience! I spent two centuries wasting away in Purgatory, tortured every day! All for you! I never gave up on you! How dare you stand there and say that you know me. You know _nothing_ about me!"

He had stood there and took it all. Every word. Dropping to his knees before her, he threw his arms around her waist. "Release me, Ichabod!"

She pushed at him, but he was holding too tightly and would not budge. For minutes, she kept shoving and cursing at him, but to no avail. "Please...let me go."

Her last plea came out barely above a whisper. Exhausted from her efforts, she finally stopped fighting him. Going limp in his arms, he loosened his grip on her just enough to allow her to slide down his front to where she was face to face with him. He tightened his grip on her once more, and placed his face in the crook of her neck. Every inch of their upper bodies were pressed so tightly together that she could feel his heart beating against her chest. At the feel of his tears on her neck, she squeezed her eyes shut. Bringing her hand up, she placed it on the back of his head and held him to her. "I'm so sorry, Katrina."

The sound of his voice broke her even further. "If I could take all your pain into myself, I would. Please believe me. I cannot bear the thought of you suffering."

His whole body was shaking with sobs. "I love you so much. I cannot live without you."

Over and over as if he could not stop, he kept saying he was sorry, until she could not take it any longer. Taking her hands, she pulled his head back just enough to be able to look into his eyes. Seeing all the pain he held there. The guilt. She laid her forehead against his. "Oh, my love, I'm the one who is sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Both of their breathing was still erratic. "I do know who you are, Katrina. I do."

Breathing out, "I know you do, my love."

He shook his head, "No, I don't think you do."

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and caught her own. "I see you so clearly, Katrina. Everything that you are. Everything that you've been through. Done for me. There are no words to express how I feel for you. I feel like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest every time I look at you. You are all that is good and right in the world. I treasure your laughter, your strength. Even your anger makes me feel alive. Just to be in your presence is enough to sustain me. My love for you is all that has kept me alive these last months. The hope of seeing you. Of holding you in my arms once more. The thought of being without you again paralyzes me with fear. Please, Katrina. Please, just..."

His words broke off. Sure of herself once more, Katrina leaned into him and captured his mouth with her own. She never wanted to move from this moment, from him. His hands were cupping her face now as she pulled him even closer to herself. She wanted to feel every part of him.

Her senses prickled. They were not alone. Shoving Ichabod to the ground, Katrina began to conjure her strength to direct at the intruder. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold up there!"

"Ms. Mills."

Allowing her arm to fall back to her side, she assessed the woman. "Where is your sister?"

Ichabod tried to sit up, but she shoved him back down.

"Katrina-"

"I'd appreciate an answer."

Once again Ichabod attempted to rise, but she gave him a look that clearly stated he shouldn't. Letting out a huff, he fell back to the ground.

Abbie looked from her husband back to her.

"She's not here."

Taking a step forward, and then stopping at Katrina's tensing up, "I thought it would be best if I came to talk to you alone."

Not moving from her position of straddling her husband, she crossed her arms. "Very well. Speak."

Giving a tight smile, Abbie crossed her arms as well. "Alright, look. You and I, we don't know each other. And if I'm being honest, I don't even know if I like you, or trust you."

Ichabod stiffened beneath her, but she ignored him completely. "Go on."

"But Crane does, and that's enough for me. You're obviously powerful. More so than any of us, and we could use your help. I'm not saying we're gonna become besties and start braiding each other's hair or anything, but we are gonna have to find a way to work together. The only common ground we really have is that we both care about Crane. And I'd say that's as good a place as any to start from. So, what do you say? Does that sound alright with you?"

Katrina remained silent as she assessed the woman. She could see why Ichabod cared for her. She possessed great strength and courage, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"What of my son? Do you still intend to kill him?"

The woman took a deep breath. "I'm going to let Crane make that decision. Henry, Jeremy, whatever he wants to call himself, is his son. I trust him to make the right decision. He's the First Witness, and knows how to sort out the consequences of whatever decision he makes. You'll have to take that question to him."

That she would.

"And your sister? Does she feel this way as well?"

"I'll deal with my sister."

Finally breaking eye contact with the woman, Katrina looked down at her husband. He had remained absolutely still throughout their conversation. He was staring at her, obviously waiting for her answer. Looking back to Abbie, "Very well, Ms. Mills, I suppose you and I have a common goal indeed. I will do whatever is necessary to protect my husband. I can see you will as well."

Allowing a slight smile to grace her face, "We have an agreement."

She could feel Ichabod release the breath he'd been holding. "Can I get up now, or do you intend to sit there all day?"

Looking down at the annoyed expression on his face, Katrina allowed her smile to turn devilish. "Was there a please in there somewhere, Mr. Crane?"

Giving her a positively evil look, he gritted out, "Please."

Scrunching her eyebrows together, and looking up to Abbie, "I don't think he meant it. Do you, Ms. Mills?"

Smiling, obviously relieved the tension was gone."Sure didn't sound like it to me."

Laying her hands upon his chest, Katrina pushed herself to her feet. "I think he should lay there until he really means it."

Nodding her head to a certain angle, Katrina walked over to stand next to Abbie. Ichabod let out a frustrated growl. "Katrina, what did you do? Let me up immediately. Leftenant, do something!"

The incredulous laugh that left the woman caused Katrina's smile to widen. "What exactly do you expect me to do? I'm not fighting your witchy wife. I value my life."

Looking from Abbie to Katrina, Ichabod threw his head against the ground and released a frustrated sigh. Katrina heard him mumble under his breath. "Women."

"What was that, my love?"

Looking back to her, he gave a tight smile. "Nothing dear. May I please get up? Perhaps rising to my knees and bowing before you would help."

Abbie laughed. "I could actually go for that."

Katrina laughed as well. Walking back over to her husband, she held out her hand. His body jerked up suddenly, and he rose to his feet, disregarding her offered hand. "I believe it is time to go. Perhaps Captain Irving has something for us."

With that, he began to make his way out of the cemetery, huffing as he went.

"He can be such a drama queen sometimes."

Understanding Abbie's meaning without knowing exactly what she meant, Katrina nodded. "Indeed."

As the two made to follow him, Katrina decided that maybe she and Ms. Mills would get along after all.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sleepy Hollow 2014_

Burning. She could still smell flesh burning. It was overwhelming her senses. "Hold him still!"

"I'm doing everything I can!"

His screams pierced her ears. "My love, please. I know it hurts, but you must stay still."

"Crane, hold on."

Looking to Jenny. "Drive faster!"

"If we go any faster, we'll wreck. Too many curves. We're almost there."

Looking back down at her husband, her vision came in and out, as she put more pressure on his wounds. She'd tried to heal him from the back of the car, but there was too much movement, and she could not assess his wounds properly. He was laid out across the back seat. His head in her lap, and his legs across Abbie. "Ichabod, it's going to be alright. We're nearly there."

_Four hours earlier_

"It won't work."

"Yes, it will."

Katrina had been listening to her husband and Abbie go back and forth for ten minutes now. They were arguing over the best way to capture Jeremy. It had been a month since Ichabod rescued her from the clutches of the Horseman, and they along with the Mills sisters had all managed to avoid killing each other. Most of their conflict tended to arise on the best way to deal with a particular situation, what with all four of them being strong willed, and stubborn. The two Horseman had not been seen from in the past month as they were most likely licking their wounds, but their work was visible in the town. All sorts of demons had crawled out of the woodwork. Katrina's knowledge concerning how to destroy them had been most helpful. Most of all, she had finally earned the trust of both sisters, in that she had saved both their lives on multiple occasions. Though, they still had their disagreements.

She and Ichabod, on the other hand, were stronger than ever. For the first time, the air was completely clear. There were no more secrets left between them, and their love had only grown. Every morning that she awoke in his arms, she thanked the heavens for this second chance with him. It had taken a while for her to get used to the constant presence of Abbie and Jenny in their home, but eventually she had. She saw the women as parts of her family now. Like the sisters she had always wanted. They had helped her adjust to life in the twenty first century, as Ichabod had been little help. He still refused to change his clothes, but she didn't mind. She didn't so much care what he wore, but in one area she had put her foot down. "_No_."

He was so stubborn.

"_Yes_."

Shaking his head once more, "Absolutely not, Katrina. It's perfectly fine."

Fixing him with a pointed look, "I refuse to look at it one more day."

"Katrina, I will not do it. And that's final."

"Fine."

Turning on her heel, she made for their bedroom. "If you refuse to do what I ask, then I refuse to sleep in the same bed with you. I will not tolerate it any longer."

She was bluffing of course. She knew she couldn't bear to sleep without him. She only hoped he didn't know that. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch."

Gritting her teeth, she slammed their door. Resting her back against it, she looked at their bed. She didn't want to, but she forced herself to crawl in the bed alone anyway.

After a few hours, she sat up. His smell was everywhere. The pillows, sheets, even on his shirt she always wore to bed. It was cold without him there to wrap his arms around her. No. Throwing her body back against the bed, she crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling. She would not be the one to give in.

Another few minutes passed, and she could no longer stand it. Shoving the covers back, she made for the door. Opening it, she slammed right into Ichabod. His arms wrapped around her to catch her, and she looked up at him. Bringing her hands up to rub across his smooth face, "You shaved it."

Releasing a sigh, Ichabod smiled at her. "Keeping it wasn't worth spending a night without you."

Laughing, she let her hands fall down to his bare chest. "Funny. I was just coming to tell you that we could argue about it another day. I couldn't sleep without you."

"I suppose we can save that argument for next time."

"I promise not to forget."

Rolling his eyes, he reached down and swooped her up in his arms. "Shall we, Mrs. Crane?"

Leaning down to place a kiss on that spot just below his ear that drove him crazy as she had discovered so long ago, "Absolutely, Mr. Crane."

It was always that way with them. They could never stay mad at each other long. Abbie had been astonished the next morning, as she, herself, had been badgering him about it for days. "Do I even want to know how you got that thing to disappear?"

Katrina had only smiled and shrugged her shoulders. And so it was that they all got along.

"No, it won't!

Throwing her hands up in the air, Abbie stood from her chair. "Care to chime in here?"

Looking up from the pencil she'd been playing with, Katrina feigned confusion. "About what?"

"Ugh! You two are driving me insane! This is the best option we have."

Ichabod stood from his chair as well. The archives echoing as the chair scraped across the floor. "Using my wife as bait is not an option, under any circumstances."

"I think that she should be the one to decide that, because without her, we don't have a chance."

Turning to her, Ichabod raised his eyebrow. "Well? Do you think using yourself as bait to lure Jeremy in is a good idea?"

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back in her chair. "Ichabod, we both decided to try at least once to save our son. How are we to do that if we can't first catch him?"

"I remember, Katrina. I was there when we made the decision if you recall. There must be another way to go about it though."

Rising from the table, she moved to stand directly in front of him. Taking his hands in her own, she looked up at him. "This is the only way, my love. I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to save him."

Eyes sliding closed, "I don't like this."

"I know, but we must try. For our son."

_Present Time_

"Ichabod. Just listen to my voice. You're going to be alright. I swear to you."

He was still screaming. His body twisting in her lap. As Jenny opened the door beside her, they lifted him out. "Move back."

Doing as Jenny requested, she stumbled to the house as the sisters attempted to carry him into the house. Once they had settled him onto the table, she went about giving orders to the them about what supplies she needed. Hurrying through the cabin they knocked things over as they went. "Ichabod, my love, this is going to hurt, but I promise it will be over soon."

As she laid the ointment she had mixed over the gash on his chest, he screamed again. "I'm so sorry."

"Can you heal him?"

"Yes. I can close the wound magically, but I first have to clean it, or it won't work properly."

"Katrina..."

He was looking at her now. "It's almost over, my love. Just hold on."

She was done. Looking up at the sisters, "You must hold him still. He can't move. Do you understand?"

As both nodded their heads, she set about her work.

_Two Hours Earlier_

"Ichabod, this is going to work."

He was pacing back and forth. Reaching out to grab his arm, Katrina turned him to face her. "It will."

Sighing, "I pray you're right. I can't lose you, Katrina."

Offering him a small smile, "You won't."

Walking through the trees, Katrina glanced behind her. Centuries may have passed, but she still knew these woods. Hearing a branch snap to her left, Katrina turned. There he was. "Jeremy."

"Hello, _Mother_."

Backing away from him, Katrina kept glancing around, as if looking for a way out. "What are you doing out here all alone? It's not safe, you know. There's evil about."

Still backing up, Katrina prayed he followed her. "I was looking for you."

Just as she hoped, he began to walk forward. "For me? That is rather foolish. Abraham still longs to possess you. But given recent events, it's obvious he's not capable."

"Jeremy, please. You don't have to serve Moloch. You must see how he is manipulating you."

Smirking, he continued to approach her. "Of course he is. He is a demon after all."

"Then, why are you doing this? Revenge? You want to hurt Ichabod and I that badly? Jeremy, we love you!"

"You're lying!"

Lunging at her, he suddenly stopped as if he'd hit a wall. "What's this?"

Kicking at the leaves around him revealed the containment spell, he chuckled. "Very clever."

Not taking her eyes from her son, she pulled the phone from her pocket, and waited for Ms. Mills to answer. "I have him."

She had known Jeremy would be able to sense others if they were present. It had taken quite a bit of convincing for Ichabod to agree to it, but they had finally wore him down.

Upon their arrival, they gave Jeremy a wide berth. "I see that we are all here now. How wonderful to see you again, Abigail. Quite the feat, escaping Purgatory."

"No thanks to you."

The evil smile that overtook her son's face was one Katrina hoped to never see again. "I suppose this is my intervention, then. Fools. You will all perish. It is inevitable."

It was Ichabod who spoke. "Jeremy, it doesn't have to be this way. I beg you to see reason. Please, do not force our hands."

"Ah."

Directing his gaze to Katrina, "This was all you, then. This plan to _save_ me. Of course. My dear mother could not bear the guilt of what she has created. The rest of you would have already attempted to end me, but not you. You need to first alleviate your guilt for abandoning me."

"I didn't abandon you, Jeremy. I loved you. I had every intention of returning for you once I-"

"Saved your beloved? But you failed. You'd have rather had your precious husband, than keep your own son. You threw me away like a piece of garbage!"

Ichabod pulled her back behind him. "She was protecting you! You have no idea what it cost her to protect you."

Jeremy snarled. "What it cost her!? You know nothing about cost. Coming from a life of privilege."

He spit the word out as if it were something disgusting in his mouth. "You are no better than her."

Pushing past Ichabod, Katrina once again approached her son. "He didn't know of your existence. Jeremy, I am so sorry. If I had known-"

"What would you have done? Would you have kept me? Would you have allowed him to die? Do you regret choosing him over me, Mother?"

Her emotions were raw. "I don't know. I can't know."

"That's alright, Mother. I promise to end your confusion soon. Actually, very soon indeed."

He was upon them before she knew what was happening. Before she could react, Abraham had broken the containment spell. They had all been so distracted that they had missed his approach. Abbie and Jenny were both firing at him, but he was still approaching her. Waving her arm, he went flying into a nearby tree. "Crane!"

Turning, she saw Jeremy with his hands extended towards Ichabod, who was on his knees clutching at his throat. She made a choice. Pulling all her magic to the surface, she directed it at her son. He hit the ground with a thud, and went still. Running to Ichabod, she fell to her knees at his side. "Ichabod, are you alright?"

Looking to her, she saw his eyes widen, and he shoved her aside. Pushing herself back up, she heard shots firing. Abraham was standing over her, taking in the bullets from the sisters. Once again, she sent him flying away from her. Not caring to watch where he landed, she turned back to Ichabod, only to find him clutching his chest as he lay on the ground. Hurriedly crawling towards him, she laid her hand over his. "No, no, no, Ichabod."

He had taken the blow meant for her. Abraham's axe had once more struck her husband. His chest was gushing blood. As she tried to stop it, she heard Abbie's voice. "Katrina!"

She was jerked to her feet. Abraham had regained his ground. "Shoot him."

It was Jenny. "I can't get a clear shot."

They had to get to Ichabod. As Abraham lifted her into the air, she shouted. "Do it, Abbie."

She could see the woman's hesitation. "Do it now!"

Shots rang out, and Abraham dropped her. Her head struck something hard, and her vision blurred. Touching the place just above her eye, she felt wetness. Ichabod. Trying to push herself to her feet, she found she could not. She had to reach him. Crawling to his side, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Ichabod."

Sunlight began to peak over the trees. She heard a horse approaching, and looked just in time to see Abraham lift Jeremy up. He was conscious, and trying to hold himself upright. She looked to see Jenny leaning over Abbie. Abraham's work, no doubt. All of a sudden, flames consumed the area around her and Ichabod. Through the flames, she saw Abraham hoisting himself and Jeremy upon the horse. "Goodbye, Mother."

The flames were smothering her, but she did her best to conjure enough magic to put them out. Ichabod's screams gave her the energy she needed. They were gone. "My God."

Looking up, she saw Abbie and Jenny standing over her. "Help me."

The entirety of Ichabod's legs had caught fire. "We have to get him out of here. Now."

It was Jenny who pulled her to her feet. "Ichabod. Abbie, please."

Lifting his head, Abbie looked to her sister. "Grab his legs."

As the sisters did their best to carry Ichabod to the car, Katrina stumbled behind them. Tripping over everything in her path as Ichabod's screams echoed through the woods. Reaching the car, Katrina sat in the backseat, and Abbie crawled in the other side to pull Ichabod in. Once his head was in her lap, Abbie settled the rest of him across herself. Climbing into the driver's seat, Jenny started the car. "Where are we going?"

Katrina answered. "The cabin. I can heal him there."

As Jenny put the car in gear, Abbie looked to Katrina. "He needs a hospital."

"I can heal him."

"You can barely walk. How are you going to heal him? Jenny, the hospital."

"No! I will do it! I will. Please... trust me."

After a moment of silence, Ichabod let out another scream. "Fine. The cabin."

Gazing at her husband, he was still lying on the table. Unconscious. She had healed everything. The burns. The nearly fatal axe wound. He barely had any sign that something had happened. The burns had healed easily enough, but the wound left from Abraham's axe had been more difficult. Her head wound hadn't helped matters. Her vision still swam in and out, and she felt as though she were about to collapse from exhaustion. Sitting in the chair beside the table, she clutched Ichabod's hand as Jenny tended her wound.

"I'm sorry, Luke. Something came up."

Abbie was pacing the room on the other side of the table as she talked on her phone. "Yes. Crane was involved."

Katrina looked up at her mention of Ichabod. "Hey. Be still."

Looking back to Jenny, "Sorry."

"Oh come on, Luke! He has a wife!"

Jenny chuckled at her sister's frustration. "Who is she talking to?"

"That would be Luke. Her ex...Well, at least I think he's her ex."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He has real issues with Ichy here."

Katrina was confused. "With Ichabod? Why?"

"He thinks Abbie's into him."

Her confusion deepened. "Into him?"

"Yeah. You know, he thinks she likes him."

"But she does like Ichabod. She's his best friend."

Releasing something between a sigh and a laugh, "He thinks she really likes him...as more than a friend. The way you like him."

Once again she glanced at Abbie on the phone. "She doesn't though... does she?"

Katrina hadn't observed anything other than deep friendship between the two. But in her current state, her thinking wasn't exactly clear. "Of course not. But the two of them are always together, and Luke is assuming things. It probably doesn't help that he's never actually met Crane's elusive wife. He most likely thinks they made you up."

"Oh."

It was all she could really say. She had spent most of the month since her release at the cabin, reading. She had a great deal of history to catch up on, not to mention all the research needed to help the Witnesses.

Abbie finally hung up and turned to face them. "Well that was fun. How's our patient?"

Katrina squeezed Ichabod's hand. "The same. Though, he should be awake soon."

Jenny had finished cleaning her wound, and found it wasn't as bad as it had looked. "All done."

"Thank you."

"It'd probably be best if you lie down for a while. No offence, but you look awful."

Giving her a small smile, she declined. "Not until Ichabod awakens."

Abbie threw in her two cents. "If Crane wakes up and finds out we didn't take care of you, he'll pitch a fit. And honestly, my day has been crappy enough without that. Jenny and I can watch him. We won't take our eyes off him. I promise."

"Alright."

Standing to her feet, she was still quite unsteady. She was grateful when Jenny reached out to keep her from falling. "Thank you."

Before heading to the bedroom, she leaned over and placed a kiss to Ichabod's cheek. "I won't be far, my love."

Collapsing upon the bed, she turned over and grabbed Ichabod's pillow. Breathing in his scent, it was not long before she was asleep.

* * *

Someone was stroking her hair. She didn't need to see to know who it was. "Ichabod."

"Yes, my love."

Opening her eyes, she found him lying next to her. "You're awake."

He smiled. "All thanks to you. I probably wouldn't be alive without you..."

Pausing and tilting his head from side to side, "Again."

"You're welcome."

As he pushed her hair behind her ear, she looked into his eyes. "I'm just glad I was able to heal you. I was so afraid that I... What they did to you-"

He laid his finger over her lips. "It's over. We're both here. Together. That's all that matters to me."

Nodding her head, she reached for him to pull him closer. "I love you."

As he snuggled into her neck, he whispered, "I love you, too."

Thinking of the events of the night before, Katrina felt her heart ache. "He's not going to come back to us. Is he?"

For a moment, he gave no answer, and she thought he had fallen asleep. "No. He's not."

The tears had made their appearance, and were now making trails down her face. Ichabod shifted his body to where he was lying completely on top of her. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"I can't-"

Her sobs were choking her now. Lifting his head to look into her eyes. "Katrina."

"I can't hurt him, Ichabod. I can't. Every time I look at him, all I can see is that beautiful child I held in my arms. He was so perfect. How can he be this way now?"

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Katrina. But I swear to you, we will make it through this. As long as we are together, we can get through anything."

"Please, Ichabod. Make it stop."

He peppered kisses across her eyes and cheeks. "I love you."

He was right. As long as they were together, they would make it through, but that did not stop the pain.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sleepy Hollow, 2014_

She awoke with a start, a light sheen of sweat covering her face. Disoriented, Katrina glanced around and found herself in her bed. Ichabod was still sleeping soundly beside her, unaware of her troubling nightmare. Pushing her hair back out of her face, she climbed out of bed, and headed for the kitchen.  
It had been a week since the failed attempt to break through to Jeremy, and Katrina still had no peace about her son. She couldn't hurt him, and yet she couldn't let him continue hurting others either.  
Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, she filled it with water. Standing over the sink, she glanced out the window. It was nearly sunrise. Abbie would be arriving soon to pick up Ichabod. They always liked to get some time in at the archives before she headed in to work.  
Her dream...no, nightmare, once again came to her. Deep in her thoughts, she jumped at Ichabod's voice. "Katrina?"  
Turning, she saw her husband standing a few feet away from her, a look of concern upon his face. "It's not yet light out. Are you alright?"  
Giving him a thin smile, "Yes. I was just thirsty."  
Gesturing to the untouched glass of water on the counter next to her, "You should go back to bed. Ms. Mills will be here soon, and you should get more rest."  
He didn't move.  
"I'm fine, Ichabod."  
"You don't seem fine."  
Mustering her most incredulous look, "Because I was thirsty?"  
Shifting his feet, he glanced around to the clock on the wall, then back to her. "No. Because for the past four nights, you've gotten up at this exact time, then always come back to bed just before you know I'll wake up."  
She hadn't realized he'd known. "It's nothing."  
Taking a step toward her, "Katrina-"  
"I'm fine, Ichabod!"  
He stopped moving, and she refused to look at what she knew was a hurt and confused expression on his face. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Closing her eyes, "I don't want to talk. Can we please just... Ichabod, please. Go back to bed."  
"No. Katrina, something is wrong. You've been acting oddly for days now."

Her head felt like it was about to explode. She felt sick, and as if she were about to faint. "How would you know? You're never here. You spend all of your time with Abbie. I'm surprised you even noticed I wasn't in our bed. Although, I suppose that's the only time you do notice me at all. Because you want something from me that you haven't yet allowed yourself to get from her. Or have you? "

The shock written across his face should have stopped her, but the words kept coming. "How many nights did you spend here alone with her in my absence?"

Her dream was at the forefront of her mind. She could still see them so clearly. Abbie and her Ichabod. "Katrina, you know that Abbie is nothing more than a dear friend. You are the only one I have ever been with. Have ever wanted to be with."

Usually, she would have been in tears by now, but this time there was nothing but anger present inside of her. And it was building. "Don't lie to me! I know you've been with her. Why, Ichabod? Do you hope she can give you an unbroken child. Obviously, I'm not capable of doing that for you anymore. So, you want a child with your precious, Abigail. After all, it was you who said the two of you were bonded."

The house trembled. "Who am I to stand in the way of the almighty Witnesses?"  
Her vision was blurring now, and she felt dizzy. Feeling herself beginning to fall, she grabbed for the cabinet, and missed. Hitting the floor with a thud, Katrina heard Ichabod shout her name, and then everything went black.

It was bright as she opened her eyes, and there was a beeping sound to her right. The light above, she realized, was not one from her home. "Katrina. You're awake."  
Turning her head, she saw Ichabod sitting in a chair beside the bed she was lying in. "Where are we?"

She felt her hand being squeezed, and glanced down to see both of Ichabod's hands wrapped around her own. "The hospital. After you collapsed, I called...I called Abbie. She brought us here, and is currently speaking with the doctors."

Her head was pounding. "The hospital?"

Trying to sit up, she found there were wires attached to her. "Ichabod?"

As he leaned closer to her, he indicated the wires. "It's alright. They're meant to help you. It's going to be alright, my love."

For the first time, she looked into his eyes. He looked exhausted. His clothing was askew, as if thrown on too quickly. "How long...?"

"A few hours. "

The door opened and a man walked in, followed by Abbie.

When she saw Katrina, she smiled. "Hey. You're finally awake. "

Offering a small nod, Katrina looked to the man, whom she assumed was the doctor. "Hello, Mrs. Crane. I'm Dr. Fields. It seems you've had a rather interesting morning."

"I suppose so."

Looking at the papers in his hands, the doctor spoke again. "Yes. Well, as far as I can tell there is no explanation for your collapse. We'll have to wait for more results to come in, but as far as I can tell, you seem to be a perfectly healthy woman. Can you add anything that might help explain what happened?"

Being a nurse, Katrina understood what he was asking. "During the day, I feel fine."

Glancing at her husband, then back to the doctor. "But at night, I haven't been sleeping well. I awake from nightmares, and I feel strange. Not myself. I experience dizziness, and my head feels like it's about to explode."

He was writing everything she said down. After a few more questions, the doctor assured her he would do his best to figure this out. Exiting the room, she was left with Ichabod and Abbie both standing and looking down at her. It was Abbie who spoke first. "Well, I uh, should probably give Jenny a call. She's been ringing my phone off the hook worried about you."

Letting out a chuckle, "She'd probably kill me if she knew I told you that. I'll be back."

Once she was gone, Ichabod began to nervously shift his feet. He wasn't looking at her, and she couldn't blame him. The things she had said to him. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she found herself staring at the lights again.

After a moment, her voice made its way to the surface. "I love you, Ichabod."

She could feel his eyes on her now but still couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt so ashamed. As he retook his seat in the chair, he reached for her hand, but she moved it away. "Don't. I don't deserve any comfort from you."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to hold in her tears. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean what I said."

"Are you sure? Katrina, you must know. I would never betray you. Not in any way. _Ever_."

Finally looking at him, "I know."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "It's just the nightmares. Every night, it's the same thing, over and over. I can't get them out of my head. I feel like I'm going mad, and I don't know what to do."

Once again, he reached for her hand, and this time she allowed him to take it. "As with everything else, we will get through this, Katrina."

Nodding her consent to this, she gave him a small smile. The door to the room opened and Abbie re-entered, this time followed by Jenny. "Look who showed up."

Jenny gave her sister a look as if to silence her. "I was in the area. Figured I didn't have anything else to do."

Ichabod responded. "Thank you, Ms. Jenny."

The younger Mills sister shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. Whatever. Actually, Abbie mentioned you've been having the same nightmare over and over. Can you tell me anything else about it?"

Both she and Ichabod shifted uncomfortably. "Why? They're just dreams."

"Humor me. I don't really care about the details of the dream as much as what happens when you wake up."

Frowning in confusion, Katrina explained her symptoms to Jenny. When she was done, Ichabod added that the nightmare occurred at the exact same time every night. Jenny had listened silently throughout. "What time do you wake up?"

"Four a.m."

Nodding her head from side to side, Jenny inhaled deeply. "That's what I thought."

Abbie asked, "Do you know something about this? What's wrong with her?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. Looks like we have another demon on our hands."

"A demon?"

"Yep, I've come across it in my research. About two years ago, Corbin had me investigate a series of deaths in the area. He said there was something odd about them. They presented as marital spats gone wrong. In every case, one spouse ends up murdering the other, then themselves. Nothing out of the ordinary. It happens all the time. The only catch, they all happened at the exact same time. Four a.m."

Abbie interrupted. "I remember that. I wasn't on the case, but I heard a few of the other detectives discussing it. They said the crimes scenes were pretty gruesome."

"Yeah, they were. Upon digging a little further, I found from family and friends of the victims, that for about a week before the incidents, the spouse who committed the murders had suffered from troubling dreams. I'm talking their worst nightmares come to life kind of stuff. I'm guessing they eventually reached their breaking point, and snapped."

"And you think it was a demon?"

Looking to Ichabod, she noticed his body was tense.

"Yeah. I do. I eventually figured out which one it was. A dream demon. He infects you by touch.

It was Katrina's turn to interrupt. "I would have sensed the touch of a demon. It's unmistakable."

"Are you sure? I don't mean to doubt your abilities or anything but you haven't exactly been in the best shape the last week. Ever since that night..."

The thought of that night caused her heart to skip a beat. Swallowing hard, "I suppose if I'd been distracted enough, and it was quick."

Unable to look at them anymore, she instead chose to look at her and Ichabod's still connected hands. Ichabod spoke, "Do you know how to get rid of it?"

"I found this old book about possessions and stuff that contained ingredients and a spell. Having been without a witch around last time, there wasn't much I could do. Corbin said he knew of someone who could help, and I left it to them."

"Reverend Knapp."

Jerking her eyes up to Abbie, "Alfred Knapp?"

"Yeah. Turns out he was in cahoots with Corbin, offering supernatural help where needed."

"He is a member of my coven. Do you know where he is now?"

"The cemetery. He was one of the Horseman's first victims, killed the same night Crane awoke."

Taking in this new information, Katrina felt her heart drop. Alfred had been a good man.

"But hey, the good news is, Crane got lucky and landed himself a witch for a wife. So, we can solve this thing pretty quickly."

"I need to get out of here."

Trying to sit up, Ichabod reached out to steady her. "Katrina, maybe we should wait for the doctor-"

"Ichabod. If our roles were reversed, would you remain here in this bed when you knew there was work to be done? Because I know for a fact from my many years of nursing your wounds that you would not."

Seeing that he was unable to refute her claim, Katrina began to shove the sheets from herself.

It took some convincing on their parts, and the use of Abbie's badge to get her out of the hospital. She was bruised from her fall, and still felt a little dizzy, but otherwise, Katrina felt fine. As she stood over the table mixing the ingredients for the potion, Katrina ordered the others in what to do for the spell. Once everything was set, she poured the thick substance into a glass and approached them. "Yummy. You have fun with that."

"Thank you for your support, Jenny."

Ichabod looked uncomfortably at the glass in her hand. "Katrina, are you sure that is alright?"

"I've been mixing potions and performing spells for a very long time, my love. I assure you, it's fine."

Tilting the glass back, Katrina drank it all down. The taste wasn't that bad, but it was the smell that suddenly gave her the urge to empty her stomach.

Reading aloud the required spell, Katrina suddenly dropped the glass. As it shattered against the floor, she collapsed to her hands and knees. She felt as though her body was ripping apart. The last thing she registered was Ichabod shouting her name.

* * *

She could hear hushed voices. "You have to tell her."

"I can't."

She was lying in her and Ichabod's bed. She felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. Looking down at herself, she saw that she had on a different set of clothes. Trying to sit up, a sharp pain shot through her, and she fell back against the bed. Breathing hard, she looked to the bedroom door. It was cracked open, and she could see Abbie and Jenny standing by the kitchen table. Ichabod was sitting, head in his hands. He looked worse than she felt. "Crane, she has a right to know."

"You don't understand, Leftenant. I can't do this to her. She won't survive it."

"I don't think you give her enough credit. Yeah, it's going to hurt her, but she will get through it, with your help. You have to be strong for her, and pull yourself together. If you fall apart, then you're right, she won't make it."

She was looking at Abbie when she heard Ichabod stand abruptly from the table. Shifting her eyes to him, she saw that he was looking directly at her. His eyes bore a hurt she had never seen before. "Do you want us to leave?"

Not taking his eyes from her, "No."

With that he made his way to their room, turning his back to her as he shut the door. He leaned his head against the it. "Ichabod?"

Trying to sit up, she once again fell back in pain. Her whimper caused him to turn and rush to her side. "You need to remain still, my love."

Sitting on the bed next to her, he ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong? The spell shouldn't have done that."

Looking down at herself again, "And why are my clothes changed?"

"The blood...they were soaked in it."

Frowning at him, "Blood? What blood?"

"Katrina-"

His voice broke off, as he rested his hand on her cheek. "Ichabod, what happened to me?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, then reopening them, Ichabod released a heavy breath. "The spell affected you differently than expected due to unforeseen circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

He remained silent, and a thought occurred to her. Some of the ingredients to the potion could be used for a second purpose. "Ichabod, what circumstances?"

"Katrina..."

Her heart was beginning to beat faster, and she suddenly found herself unable to breathe. "No."

She couldn't breathe. "No, no, please no."

Ichabod made to hug her, but she pushed him away. "Don't! It's not true."

He was laying next to her now, wrapping his arms around her, despite her fists continually hitting his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Her pain filled screams filled the cabin. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?"

She was laying on her side with Ichabod's arms wrapped around her from behind. "Nothing is wrong with you, Katrina. The potion caused it."

Shaking her head, "No. It's me. I'm the common thread. First, Jeremy, and now..."

Ichabod tightened his grip on her. She could feel every word he spoke on her neck. "This is not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"I didn't even know I was with child."

Drawing in a ragged breath, "We were never even allowed to be happy about it before it was... why is this happening to us? Why can't we have the one thing we always wanted?"

Ichabod pulled at her until she was facing him. His hands cupping her face, "We will have a child, Katrina. A beautiful child that we will raise together. I promise. If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure it happens."

Dropping his head to make sure he caught her eyes, "Do you believe me?"

He said it with such assurance and confidence, as if there were no other possible outcome. "Yes, I believe you."


End file.
